The End of Irkanity
by GirPiggy
Summary: The end of Irkanity has come thanks to a Virus, it has ended Irkens, Vortains, and more! There are many questions about this that I am determined, no dedicated to finding out! It is my duty as the Irken Princess and I will do whatever it takes!
1. Chapter 1

She sat up and looked around, she had been out for a while, but she didn't know exactly how long. She looked around, she was in a familiar lab and there were some familiar people there. There were two girls crying in a corner. One had square antennae, purple eyes, black miniskirt, purple tube top, and black boots. The other had bright green eyes, round antennae, a red dress, black tights, red converse boots, and an orange bow on one of her antennae.

There was another girl in the darkest corner of the lab. She had messy black hair that came down to the floor, an orange skirt, tall black boots, and a reddish-pink shirt. She also seemed to be almost like an over loved ragdoll, sewn together in many places and some places the seam had even come loose and a bit of stuffing was coming out. But by far her strangest feature was her eyes, one eye seemed red and Irken-like, and the other eye seemed to be yellow, like a Vortain's. She had her head down and her arms crossed, glaring at the ground.

Finally, the last girl seemed almost like the purple one except, she wasn't purple, she was blue. She sat in the floor using a laser gun to shoot at a bug crawling in circles around on the floor.

"What happened here…?" Asked the one who had just sat up on the lab table.

The purple one ran over to her and hugged her, about to burst into tears. "Sam!" She cried, hugging tighter.

"Yeah, I'm Sam…" said the one on the lab table, she seemed to be very confused. "So what happened here?" she asked, hugging her back. Her memories were coming back, the purple one was Cten, the Irken Princess, daughter of Tallest Purple. The one in the red dress was Zena, the one against the wall in the dark corner was Char, and the one killing the bug was Sprint, Cten's sister. She remembered the Virus that almost killed her, but because she could not die due to a deal with Death then she was to live forever until the right time came, so of course she was only put into a deep sleep, or a coma as humans would call it. "How long was I out?" She asked.

Cten took a step back and looked Sam in the eyes, "You were out for a week, Sam. They're dead…all dead…Daddy…Uncle Red…Zim…Ame…even the SIRs shut down…We're the only Irken survivors as far as we know…"

Sam's eyes widened, "How? Why!?"

"You had an untreatable Virus," Cten explained, "it ended the Irkens…we're the last ones…"

"So they just died!?" Sam screamed, Cten's only response was to nod her head. Sam started to cry, "No…No! They can't be dead!!!"

"I'm sorry…" Cten said, gathering up Sam's sorrows in a hug, attempting to turn them to comfort.

"So what now…?" Sam asked after a while, "Are you guys gonna die too?"

"No," Cten answered surely, "if we were gonna die, we'd be dead by now."

"I'm already dead," Char said, almost bragging, "so I can't really die…"

"And I can't die either…" Sam said, looking down at her hands.

"So, as for your 'what now' question, you and Char are going to Irk to check for any other survivors, sprint and I are staying here to make sure the Virus doesn't spread to the humans, and Zena is going to search the universe for a cure…just in case…" her voice trailed off, but Sam understood and nodded.

A few days later, the Voot landed on Irk, in the capitol city of Irk, near the Kiruva Forest. The door opened and the steps expanded to the ground, Char stepping out of the Voot and examining their surroundings, Sam soon beside her. Irk was empty, dark, and deserted. It was usually busier than ever at all times with everyone having business to attend to, but now there was no one, no business, nothing. It was just silent, and the silence was starting to give Sam the creeps. "Who would even want to live in a place like this?"

"I would…" Came a sure voice from behind the building.

"Wow," Char said, her voice with amusement and surprise, "someone's actually still alive."

"It's because I'm…" the voice was very feminine and shy, but still a bit smart and strong. Though the strength was not enough for her to spit out the last word with any confidence, "…different…"

"Different?" Char asked, questioning how anyone could be any more different than her, the living ragdoll. "How?"

"Mostly physically…" The voice admitted.

"Show me." Char ordered firmly.

"…fine…" she came out from behind the building. She was different, no doubt, but nonetheless she was Irken and there was also no doubt about that. She had blue-ish green skin, antennae that zig-zagged to the ground and then curled back up, she had green-blue eyes that had four black pupils, one large one, two smaller, and one was barely noticeable but was obviously there. That was very different from the normal Irkens, who had only two pupils, on large one, and another smaller one that were usually a few tones lighter than the original eye color. She wore a simple purple dress and white ballet flats.

"Hm, you really are different," Char said, studying her strange features, "but I'm not one to criticize, being a giant undead ragdoll and all."

"Thank you…" she bowed then looked them in the eyes, "Why are you guys here?"

"We came to look for survivors, are there any others?"

The strange Irken thought for a moment then answered, "Not that I know of…"

"That what I thought," Char thought out loud to herself, "should we keep looking?"

"I think we should at least try," Sam suggested.

"Should we split up or search together?" Char asked.

"I think we should split up," Sam said, then looked at the stranger, "but the new girl should go with you."

"Why me?" Char asked, annoyed as Sam just shrugged. "Whatever, come on." Char said as she walked away, the new girl following her, "So, what's your name?"

"Mecca Bodur, but you can just call me Mecca."She replied.

"Nice name," Char said, "doesn't sound Irken though."

"My parents…" she took a breath, as if it would keep her from crying, "they traveled a lot and thought it was pretty."

"Interesting, so you're Irken?"

"Yeah…"

"What caused you to be like this?"

"A birth defect…"

"I see, got any siblings?"

"No…well, not that I know of…"

Char stopped walking and looked at Mecca strangely, "Not that you know of? You sound unsure…"

"I kinda am…" she admitted, once again a little embarrassed.

"Why?"

"My parents once hinted to me that I have a sibling…I think..."

"Oh…" Char sighed, "Well, I know about you now, so it's your turn to ask me something."

"Why are you like that?" Mecca asked, noting the stitching, stuffing, and strange eyes.

"I was killed, torn apart, then sewn back tether and brought back to life." She explained as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Ouch…" Mecca said, imagining the kind of pain that was.

"Wow, is that an understatement."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Charalena, but everyone calls me Char."

Who was that other girl? The pink eyed one?"

"Samanthia, but call her Sam, she flips every time someone calls her Samanthia."

"Oh…" Mecca said.

"Any more questions?" Char asked.

"Not at the moment…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looked around, she was in the middle of Kiruva Forest, feeling the worst feeling you could feel in that place, the feeling of being watched. She kept looking around behind her, just then she gasped as she heard noises of running and saw small shadows darting around behind her, "Who's there!?" She called out, only to have the figures whisper among themselves. "Uh…if someone's here, I'm here to help!" Still only whispers, until a small Irken smeet stepped out. He looked up and down Sam, studying her, seeing if he should take her as a threat. He looked like a normal 60 year old Irken smeet, straight antennae, dark red eyes, dirty cargo shorts and a red t-shirt, though his arms, legs, and face were covered with dirt, scratches, and scars. "Oh, hi!" Sam said cheerfully, as she would address any young smeet. He took a small cautious step toward her, so Sam just stayed still and watched him, not wanting to scare him since he seemed so timid and careful. He took another step forward and watched her carefully. "I won't hurt you…" Sam said quietly, wondering if the child even spoke Irken at all. He looked at her suspiciously then went barely within arm's length of her and kept his eyes on her. "I'm not gonna bite or anything." He stepped up to her and gently touched her arm then looked up at her to make sure she didn't seem threatening or anything. She held out her hand, slowly so she wouldn't scare him. "Here." He looked up at her with untrusting eyes then took her hand, studying her palm, then turning it over and looking at the back of her hand.

He then dropped it and turned around to where the other figures were hiding and called out to them, "Tsi yako, I sseug. Sehs efas hguone." It was obviously a different language, but the others understood it.

A small smeet, no more than 35 years old in Irken years ran out of the dark forest and hugged Sam's leg then looked up at the other with her bright lavender-pink eyes, "Redi, seod ehs evah yna doof?" She had a dirty dress that used to be white, and she was also covered in dirt, scratches, and scars. She also had a little container strapped to her back, it was a cylinder that was about five inches in diameter and it almost dragged the ground, at her height of about one and a half feet, that was pretty big for her.

Sam looked up to see yet another girl, about 45, maybe 50 years old in Irken. Her eyes burned orange and yellow, like a blazing fire. She had scratches, scars, and slightly more dirt on her than the others, but what was different from the others, she had many burn marks, covering mainly her hands and arms, but some stray burns on her face and legs. She wore tattered jeans that had been cut off above her knee and she wore an orange and yellow tie-dye tank top. She still kept her distance, staying nearly out of sight, but not completely out of site. She had this angry glare as she glanced toward Sam and then blew a ring of smoke from her mouth.

Redi stole Sam's attention, "So, you speak Irken, huh?" He asked, sounding as if he had a bit of trouble speaking in the language. He must be more used to speaking in the other language he had used with the girls a moment ago.

"Yeah," Sam replied, surprised at how confident his voice was compared to his cautiousness earlier.

"Why are you here?" He asked, slowly and carefully, making sure not to mispronounce any words.

"I'm here to look for survivors."

"Sur…vi…vors…?" he thought for a moment, "Survivors of what?"

"The Virus," Sam replied.

"Virus?"

"The Virus that killed everyone, can't you tell?"

"Everyone?"

"Well, except for my friends and the survivor we found before you."

"Who?"

"My friends, Char, Cten, Zena, and me, Sam. I don't know the survivor's name yet."

The smallest one spoke up, "Ksa fi ehs sah yna doof!" She seemed to be whining.

The boy sighed, "We haven't eaten in a while and my sister wants to know if you have any food." The smallest one gleamed with joy that her brother had finally listened to him.

"Char would know for sure…but I'm sure we have to have something."

"Tahw did ehs yas?" She asked.

"Nrael ot kaeps Irken." He replied firmly, she just looked down and sighed.

"Uh, would you like to come with me?" Sam asked.

The boy thought for a moment, then hesitantly replied, "…Yes…"

"Okay, I'll contact Char." She pulled out her communicator from her PAK and called Char.

"_Found anyone?_" Char asked.

"Yeah, three smeets, they're hungry. Did we bring food?"

"_Enough to last the two of us about a week…_"

"Could we spare anything?"

"_Fine, but that might mean cutting this little trip short and going home this afternoon. There's food in the Voot._"

"Okay! We need to take these survivors to a safer place anyway."

"_Okay, meet you at the Voot in two hours."_ said Char before she hung up.

Sam turned back to the three, "Okay, we're going to get you some food!" The boy just had an expressionless face as his stomach growled, the youngest obviously couldn't understand Irken, and the other one was still scowling in the corner. Sam sighed as she motioned for them to follow and she started walking. The youngest girl skipped along happily, the boy walking slowly behind her, and the last girl, the one with the burns, kept her distance.

After a while the silence was starting to get to Sam, so she decided to get them to talk. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Redi," replied the boy, "and these are my younger sisters, Aim" he pointed to the youngest, "and Fire," he then pointed to the one trailing behind.

"Nice to meet you all!" Sam said kindly, and those were the last words anyone spoke until they got to the voot.

The three smeets sat on the floor of the Voot and looked at their bowls of noodles. Aim was eating it quickly and messily, Redi was inspecting his carefully, while Fire was just not even looking at it all together. 

Sam noticed this and walked up to her, "Hey, aren't you going to eat?" she asked, only getting an angry glare in response. "You should eat…" She only ignored the glare, "Eat! You look like you need to!" She said, commenting on the child's unhealthy skinniness.

"No." she answered quietly.

"Oh, why not?"

"I don't trust you, I'm not stupid, but you must think I am if you think I'm gonna trust you…" Her words were like a block of steel, cold and hard.

"I didn't say you had to trust me," Sam said calmly, "but there's no reason not to…"

"There's no reason to trust me either," Fire responded.

"But I do anyway…"

"You trust to easily."

"I know…" Sam said, lowering her head.

"I'm not eating this," the young Irken said, pushing the bowl away.

"Suit yourself." Sam shrugged.

"I will…" just then Fire's stomach grumbled, causing Sam to smile. Fire just glared at the food, as if the grumble was its fault as she held her stomach, trying to prevent another grumble. Just then she gave in, shoveling the food into her mouth like she'd never eaten before and this was her last meal.

"I knew you were hungry," Sam smirked. Fire just ignored her, not being able to hear her anyway over the sloshing of her noodles.

Soon Char walked in, followed by Mecca. "Hey, Char!" Sam greeted happily.

"Yo," Char replied then looked down at Redi, Aim, and Fire, "you found three little kids…?"

"Yup!"

"Congrats," Char replied sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Sam squealed as if it were a real compliment.

Char sighed then continued "I think these are all the survivors, so let's go back to Earth."

"Okay!" Sam squealed.

Char smiled and tossed Sam the keys, "Rules: No worm holes, no warp speed, no alternate dimensions, and no stops. If you have to pee, go now."

"What about the other?" Sam asked.

"…what?"

Sam looked around then whispered loudly, "The number two…"

Char sighed once more then shrugged, "That too."

They had been cruising at a "Sam safe" speed of twenty miles an hour for the past hour. Guess what, twenty miles. Sam smirked then decided to activate the warp speed.

"I said no warp speed!" Char yelled.

"Aww…" Sam sighed before slowing down.

"Good Sam."

"YAY!" Sam squealed before driving in swerves.

"Sam…?" Char asked, surprisingly calm while she was clinging to her seat.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna drive now…"

"Aww…why?"

"Because I don't want to die," Char said firmly, "THAT'S WHY!"

"Okay…" Sam sighed before jumping out of her seat and going to the back to watch TV or something while Char drove.


	3. Chapter 3

Char landed the Voot better than what she expected Sam would if she had allowed her to land. She opened the doors and let everyone out.

Cten walked out of the house, shielding her eyes from the sun, "Four? That's four more survivors than expected, guys, good job."

"I found three!" Sam squealed, "I WIN!"

"Good job, Sam." Cten praised.

"I know!" She ran over to the three siblings, "This is Redi, Aim, and Fire!"

Aim giggled, Redi stayed apathetic, and Fire just glared.

"Aw," Cten smiled, "that's adorable! Those cute little smeets!"

Sam pointed to Fire, who held her glare firmly, "This one's a little untrusting though."

"Aw, it's okay," Cten said, crouching down to Fire's height and putting a hand on her shoulder, "we're not bad people…"

Fire just looked at her hand and pushed it off, "I'm not a little smeet, so don't treat me like one."

"Haha!" Sprint laughed, "That one's got an attitude!"

"Who's the other one?" Cten asked, looking over at Mecca.

"Oh, I'm Mecca Bodur," Mecca introduced herself, "but you may call me Mecca."

"Nice to meet you, Mecca, you seem nice." Cten smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Mecca nodded her head respectfully.

"Can I eat the small one?" Sprint asked, pointing to Aim.

"No." Cten replied firmly.

"How's Zena doing?" Sam asked.

"She's good." Cten sighed, "She's a brave one to go out into the dangerous Universe."

"Yup, she good!" Sam squealed.

"But there's bad news…" Cten sighed.

"What?"

"The Virus has spread to the humans…" Cten answered, "Don has it…"

"Oh…" was all Sam could think of as a reply.

"Yeah…and it's gonna wipe out the humans…"

"Any other species involved?" Sam asked.

"Not that we know of, but if humans go extinct then the entire Earth will be unbalanced, so we'll have to leave." Cten said.

"And go where?" Sam asked.

"Zena's looking for another planet…" Sprint replied.

"Don's got it pretty bad too," Cten added, "her hallucinations and paranoia are causing her to go completely insane."

"I wonder if it's the boy…" Sam thought, flashing back to her hallucinations, over a week ago.

"You wanna see her?" Cten asked.

"Yeah…sure…" Sam said.

"I'll go too," Char suggested, not sure if Sam could handle seeing another person affected by the Virus by herself.

"Okay," Cten agreed, "I'll take the survivors inside."

Char knocked on the dark green door as Sam cringed at the sound of Don's horrible screams of pain coming from inside the house.

Just then there was yelling coming from just beyond the door, "SOMEONE SHUT HER UP FOR A SECOND, GEEZ WOMAN!" Linux then opened the door and greeted calmly, "Yo."

"Hi…" Sam said, distracted by Don, who was still screaming, "How's Don?"

"Not…good…" Linux replied slowly.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Linux said, stepping out of the way and allowing them inside to Don's room.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Don screamed.

Melissa was kneeling by her bed, holding Don's head, "Don, please…"

"It's the headache…" Sam whispered to herself.

"She hasn't eaten in days…" Melissa said, "I can't even get her to respond to me anymore…"

"It only took mine about twenty-four hours…" Sam said.

"She's been sick for over five days…"

"I guess you guys have better immune systems…" Sam suggested.

"Or the Virus is making them suffer more…" Char said.

Just then Don stopped, her screaming fading to soft sobs as she grabbed the glass of water from her nightstand and smashing it against the wall, grabbing a sharp piece of the broken glass.

"Don…?" Melissa asked quietly as Don squeezed her hand tighter around the glass, drawing blood from her palms.

Sam immediately recognized this symptom of the Virus, "Don, no! Don't do it!" She turned to Melissa, "She's gonna kill herself!"

Just then Melissa realized it and grabbed the glass, "Don, don't do that!" She pleaded, "Please…"

Don just tucked her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and rocking back and forth, whimpering, "Make it stop…m-make it stop…"

Char looked away, "I've never seen her like this…"

"Me either…" Sam sighed. Just then Don started coughing so had she had to steady herself to keep from falling off the bed.

"Here comes the blood…" Sam noted to herself. Just as she thought, Don coughed up a couple of mouthfuls of blood before vomiting the red liquid.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Melissa cried, running to the bathroom. She ran just in time too, because Don then fell over, dead.

"D-Don…" Char whispered, not having the strength to say it out loud.

"…Should we tell Melissa?" Sam asked, not knowing what to do.

"You can…" Char said quietly, wanting to stay here with Don to say her final goodbyes, knowing that now the Irkens would soon be leaving the planet.

Sam walked into the bathroom to see Melissa crying in the corner. "Melissa?" She asked, Melissa looking up. "Don…just died…I'm sorry…"

"…Sh-She's…dead…?" Melissa then put her head down, covering her face with her hands, and crying even harder.

Sam got down by Melissa, wrapping her arms around her friend, "It's okay…"

Melissa hugged Sam and buried her face in her shoulder, crying. Soon, Sam was crying with her.

"Don't cry…" Char's voice came from the doorway, her voice strong yet quivering as if she was using all of her power to keep from crying, "You're gonna make me cry…"

"You can't cry Char…" Sam said through her tears, "You have to be strong…"

"Easier said than done, Sam." Char said, putting her head down and saying a prayer for Don, a tear running down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since the humans all died from the Virus. Some weren't as lucky as Don to make it past the suicide part, such as Linux who, for some reason, moon walked off the top of a six story building. Or like Melissa who brought her laptop into the public swimming pool, electrocuting herself and many others to death. Of course, that wasn't really them, it was the Virus making them. But for some reason, there was one human survivor, only one on the entire planet, Gazline Pyra Membrane. Char had made a joke that she had 'scared away the Virus with her ugly face and bad attitude' but that just got her a punch in the stomach. The real reason is unknown. Who knows, Char may be right.

Sam sat in the living room watching a DVD when the screen went blank and the words 'Incoming Transmission: Zena' flashed in red. Sam grabbed the remote and pushed the button that allowed the transmission through. "Hi Zena," She said, happy to see her friend again, "what's up?"

Zena smiled, "Hey," then her smile faded, "I heard about Don, an I'm afraid that the death of the humans may cause the Earth to soon fall out of balance, causing it to destroy itself so…I found you guys a new planet." Soon the picture of Zena was replaced with information of the planet, including the name, coordinates, and its inhabitants.

"Oh…" Sam watched as the printer to the left of the couch was printing out the information, "Okay…"

"I'll be waiting for you guys there." Zena smiled then cut the transmission.

Sam looked around for a moment then grabbed the papers from the printer and ran to Cten, who was in her room, and shoved them in her face, "Cten, we have to go to this new planet Zena just found!"

Cten looked down at the papers, scanning over the words, then looking back up at Sam, "Okay, you tell the others and I'll be in the Voot setting the coordinates into the UPS system. (Just like GPS on Earth, Global Positioning System, the Irken Voots are installed with a UPS, Universal Positioning System.) Sam nodded and ran off to tell the others.

They landed on the planet in what looked like a large park at the edge of a city similar to an Earth city. Everyone ran out of the Voot and saw Zena waiting for them by her own Voot not very far away. Cten ran up to Zena and gave her a hug, "Zena!" She cried.

"Hey guys," Zena said, hugging Cten back, "Hey, Sam, how have you been?"

"I'm doing good," Sam replied, hugging Zena.

"That is good," Zena replied hugging Sam back. "Okay, so this is the planet that resembled Earth the most, the water doesn't burn us, and the people are pretty friendly, so I decided this place was the best for you guys."

"That's good," Sam said.

"Yeah, but I need to go and continue my search for the cure to the Virus in case it spreads to this planet…" Zena sighed, knowing it would.

"Oh, okay…" Sam wished that Zena didn't have to go, but what other choice did she have? "Be careful and good luck."

"Thanks," Zena smiled and hugged her friends once more then turned around and ran back to her Voot, turning around once more to wave a goodbye before jumping in and taking off.

The room was dark and silent, not a sound, not a movement. At least, not until the dark blue light turned on in the SPY unit's eyes. Light sat up and looked around, "What the hell…?" He looked over the others, watching as they were deactivated. Hari. Kiki. Kiwi. Trek. Gir. It was nice with them all deactivated and not screaming and yelling and being annoying. Light thought for a moment, "Oh yeah…we were all deactivated…" He sighed, "I guess it's my job to reactivate everyone…" He walked up to Kiki and opened her head, pushing some buttons.

Her pink eyes slowly faded to life and she blinked, then looked up at Light. "Ah…what…what happened?"

"We were all deactivated because of the Virus…" he explained, "I was just somehow reactivated…I don't know why…" Kiki nodded, remembering that it was exactly what happened.

"Yeah…So do you know how to reactivate a SIR?"

Kiki thought, "I…think so…"

"Okay, good…so go help someone…" he said then walked over to Hari and reactivated her.

Kiki went over to Star and opened up her head and saw that there had to be at least ten buttons minimum, so she decided to push her favorite one the pink one. When nothing happened, she decided to push the yellow button. Still nothing. "Uh…"

Light watched over her shoulder curiously then sighed, "You do this," he told her, pushing the pink and yellow buttons at the same time.

Star's pink eyes flickered on as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, "G'mornin…" She said in her Australian accent.

Kiki looked at Star, trying to make sure she was okay, "I didn't pusy a wrong button and mess up anything, did I…?"

"I don't think so," Light answered.

"Good…"

"Yeah, so do it right next time."

Kiki nodded and walked over to Trek, opening up her head and looking at the buttons, they were much different from Star's. There was no pink button, there were two yellow buttons so she decided to push those.

Trek sat up, her sky blue eyes were a slightly brighter shade from what she remembered. Light had watched the buttons she pushed and shook his head, "Wrong buttons…now Trek's gonna be all…I don't know, but I do know something's gonna be messed up with her now thanks to you."

Kiki looked back down at Trek who had now sat up and smiled up at Light, "Hm…hey Light…"

Light gave her a strange look, "…hi."

Trek giggled, earning her a strange look from Kiki, "Trek," she asked, "you okay?"

Trek sighed dreamily as she locked her eyes on Light, "I'm more than okay…"

Kiki just got a scared look on her face, the only other time she had seen Trek like this was when Spaz was still around. "I pushed the wrong buttons…"

Light just gave Kiki a look, "Yeeeaaah…I think so too…" Kiki was still unsure of how to respond to Trek's behavior. "Just let her be…for now…" said Light, "We have to…no…_I _have to help the others."

"Okay…" Kiki said quietly, getting the idea that Light didn't want her to screw up any of the other SIRs.

Light sighed and began reactivating the other SIRs, Hari being second to last.

"LIGHTY-CHAN!!!" she shrieked happily as she jumped up.

"Oh great, she's still the same…" Light muttered as she hugged him. He just glared at her and growled, "Get off."

She didn't let go so then Trek stepped in, grabbing her and pushing her away from him, "Stay away from my man!" All Light could do was give her that 'what the hell!?' look.

"Your…man…?" Kiki asked her, though it was more like questioning the fact that she had ever said it.

"Okay then…Kiki, I really think you pushed the wrong button." Light said to her, not liking the way Trek was acting.

"Yeah, I think so too…" Kiki said.

"Hey, Light," Trek giggled.

"What?" Light asked annoyed.

"I have something to tell you," Trek said slyly. Kiki just watched silently.

"…okay…" Light said, hoping that his not asking for what it was would keep her from telling him, but of course it couldn't be that easy.

She leaned close to his face and whispered, "I love you," then giggled, causing Kiki to run out of the room.

"Uh…okay then…" Light was feeling very uncomfortable right now.

"Hm, where'd Kiki go?" Trek asked.

"I don't know…" Light said, sounding slightly concerned, "Should we go check?"

Trek smirked, "Nah, I'm sure she's fine."

Light wasn't so sure, but decided to shrug it off, "Okay then…but I do suppose we should find our owners."

"I guess," Trek shrugged.

"Okay so where is your owner?" Light asked, "You have a tracker, don't you?"

"Of course I have a tracker, silly!" She giggled, talking like a prep, "Hm, Cten seems to be on a planet in the next galaxy, where's your owner?"

"He's on the same planet as Cten…planet Leon it seems…"

"Ooo," Trek smirked slyly again, "We can go…together!" She did a hyper squealy giggle.

"Yeah…we have to take everyone there…" and Light was glad of that, he wouldn't have to be alone with Kiki's creation.

"Aw, I was hoping for some time alone…with you of course." Trek winked and smiled.

"Uh…yeah…maybe later…very, _very _much later…after we take everyone to the planet…" he thought for a moment for an excuse to get away from her, "So I'm gonna go gather everyone up…"

Soon he had found and told everyone but Kiki, so he started searching for her and eventually found her crying under the kitchen table. He crouched down next to her, "What's wrong?"

Kiki wiped her tears and tried to seem okay, "Um, nothing. I'm…I'm fine…"

"Uh-huh, now just tell me."

"No…" She looked up at him, "Why do you care anyway?"

Light shrugged, "Because, you're crying and nobody cries for no reason."

"You usually seem like you could care less about anybody," Kiki said, her eyes wandering back to the floor in front of her, "I was just wondering why you care now."

"Maybe something is wrong with my head too…" He thought about how crazy Trek is now, "just a little less wrong than Trek…"

"…okay, fine…" She took a deep breath, "I kinda…um…like you but…I never could tell you…then when Trek…you get the idea, right?"

"Oh…yeah, I get it," Light shrugged as if it was no big deal, "but you do know I only like Trek as a friend."

"I kinda figured that…" she admitted.

"So why did you get all upset about it?" He asked her, running his finger across her cheek to get her to look at him.

She looked into his eyes, "I don't know…I guess that I thought with Trek all oer you then…I still wouldn't stand a chance…"

"How would you know that?" he asked, "You're not me."

"I don't know, I just thought that since Trek acted more…not girly…and I'm so girly that you liked her better…"

"No," he corrected, "that's not the way I think. I don't want a girl that will be all giggly when she sees me…"

"Oh…so what _do _you think of me?"

"I don't think that you're one o those giggly girls so you have more of a chance than Trek."

Kiki smiled a bit, "Oh…Thanks…"

"You're welcome…anyway…we're going to planet Leon to find our owners, so lets go, everyone's waiting."

"Okay…"

He gave her a slight smile then got up and walked back down toward the lab, Kiki following him.

Down at the lab everyone was standing side by side in a line, Light pacing back and forth in front of them, "Okay, so you can all fly…right?" _Or do I have to carry you all…?_ he thought to himself.

"I can't fly," Trek said giggly, as if it was a good thing.

"Okay then…" Light said, glad that there was only one, but not glad at all that it was Trek.

"I can't!" Star squealed as she waved her hand in the air. Light sighed as Maz also shook his head, indicating that he couldn't.

Gir squealed as Hari screamed out, "KITTY!!!"

"I know you're too afraid to fly, Hari…" Light sighed, indicating Hari's severe fear of heights.

"Yup!" Hari said happily.

Light sighed, "Okay, lets do this the easy way. Raise your hand if you _can _fly." He watched as no one raised their hand, after a moment Kiki slowly raised her hand. "Awesome…" he said sarcastically, "only _one _of you can fly."

"KITTY!" Hari squealed again.

"That's nice, Hari…" He then turned into a giant hummingbird, "Everyone get on."

Hari pointed to Light, "KITTY!!!"

"I'm not a cat, now get on so we can leave."

Kiki turned to Light as they neared the planet, "My tracker says that Zena's not the others."

"Really?" he asked, "Where is she?"

"She's moving too quickly, I can't tell exactly."

"You should stay with us until you know exactly where she is…" Kiki nodded and then looked straight ahead again and continued flying in the silent space.

Light landed in the park that the Irkens were in and turned back into his SIR unit form, causing the others to fall onto the ground, Kiki landing next to them. Sam looked at them in amazement and ran over to them, "You guys aren't deactivated! How!?"

"Light somehow got reactivated and he reactivated the rest of us," Kiki explained.

"Good job, Light." Sam congratulated, "That's very kind of you."

"Whatever, where's Cten?" Light asked, annoyed, "She needs to come take care of her TIR unit."

Trek smirked at him, "Hm, what's wrong, Light? Am I too good for you?" Kiki ran over to Trek and punched her in the face, then pushing her to the ground. She got on top of her and repeatedly punched her in the face. "AH! KIKI! GET OFF!" she screamed, trying to push Kiki off but Kiki just grabbed her arm and twisted it, then grabbed Trek's throat and started to strangle her.

"I don't think that was necessary…" Light said, not knowing Kiki had it in her.

Kiki just stopped, looked around, then got off, "Sorry…"

"Sorry?" Trek asked, obviously pissed off, "That's all you have to say?"

"Yes," Kiki said. "If he doesn't want you bothering him, you shouldn't."

"What if I don't want you to kick my ass?" Trek just blinked and shook her head, "Ah, I think you fixed whatever you screwed up with me."

"Good." Kiki smirked as if she had planned this all along.

"Finally…" Light muttered.

Hari squealed and started to run, "KITTY!!!" she squealed, chasing a squirrel into a tree. When she looked down from the high tree branch she was on she screamed, "TALL TREE!!!"

"Idiot…" Light said as he rolled his eyes.

"Be nice," Kiki said.

"There's no reason to be."

"You were nice to me…" she said, looking up at him, "What was your reason then?"

"You were already feeling sad…" He looked away from her, "It wasn't my job to make you cry more."

"You could've just left me alone and let me get over it myself."

"But I was looking for you anyway."

Kiki just crossed her arms, "Whatever."

Light did the same, "Whatever."

They all looked up as Cten ran over to Sam, "Hey Sam, I looked at the Virus and I think it was created by Hunter."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, knowing it was possible, but not likely.

"Yeah," Cten answered surely.

"Oh…" Sam said, sounding sort of unsure, "Well, I guess we should go ask him about it…" Cten nodded in agreement. "Do you think he'll put up a fight?"

Cten smirked, "One way to find out."

"Are you ready?" Sam asked, looking Cten in the eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Cten smirked, "how bout you?" Sam nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

looked at the small planet they were nearing, it was dark green, seemed almost entirely covered in forests with one swampy lake. It had several metal buildings that were connected by several small hallways. They landed on the planet, Hunteria, near the largest building. Sam looked at Cten, "Okay…so do we have a plan of any sort?"

"…No…" Cten said as if it was obvious, "We're wingin' it."

"Great…" Sam sighed, knowing this won't turn out well. Cten just gave her a knowing smirk and hopped out of the Voot. Sam jumped out too and walked to the other side to meet Cten.

"Okay, now…where's Hunter?"

Sam thought for a moment before answering, "Um…probably in the office place…"

Cten smiled, "You obviously know your way around this place more than I do, so lead the way. Sam nodded and led Cten to a small building with a steel door. "Knock first…" she warned.

Cten opened the door and stepped into the room. It had stone walls on the inside and a big wooden desk in the middle of the room, Hunter sitting at it, a small Irken girl standing in the farthest corner. She had lavender eyes, a black headband around her forehead, and a small black dress with black boots.

"Can I he-" he stopped and looked at Cten, "Oh, it's you. I knew you would be coming soon, but I guess you're smarter than I thought."

"Oh," Cten scoffed, "So now I'm predictable?"

"You are very predictable," he said, keeping a straight face.

"I'm gonna pretend I _can't _rip your head off right here and right now." Cten said, she didn't like to be predictable.

"I would recommend that," Hunter said simply.

"Well," Cten smirked, "we came for the cure for the Virus."

"I know." Hunter stated.

Cten just gave him an unbelievable look, "Damn, I really am predictable…"

"Yes," Hunter said with a chuckle, "Why else would you come to see me?"

"You're not a very likeable person," Cten said, putting her hand on her hip, "try being a little more pleasant once in a while."

"Whatever, let's just move on to the part with me telling you I won't give you the cure."

"That's kinda what I figured…" Cten paused for a moment to think, "How could we get you to give it to us?"

"You never could," Hunter said, "it would mess up my newest plan to take over the Universe."

"Uh-huh…" Cten said, as if she understood, "That's kind of the idea…"

"Well, you're not going to get it," Hunter said.

"Okay then…" Cten sighed and motioned for Sam to come over and they huddled up and she whispered, "What now?"

Sam just gave Cten that idiot look, "I told you we should have a plan!"

"Well I decided to wing it and you know I'm always wrong!"

"You should know by now that you shouldn't wing it!"

"I know that now!" Cten yelled as Sam just sighed. "You're the smart one, what should we do?"

Sam thought for a moment, "Uh…make him…give it to us…?"

"How?" Cten asked.

"I dunno…"

Cten smiled, "…should I wing it?"

"For once yes, wing it."

Cten turned back around calmly and faced Hunter. There was a moment of silence until suddenly Hunter slammed against a wall, "TELL ME THE CURE OR I'LL…I'll…" Cten thought for a moment, "I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!"

Hunter smirked, "Try."

With every word Cten said, Hunter's head slammed hard against the ground, "TELL! US! THE! CURE!!!"

Hunter sighed then stated calmly, "If you give me a concussion then I'll forget the cure and then you'll be screwed."

Cten stopped, "Oh yeah…so just tell us!"

"No," he said, "I won't."

"Come on, we'll do anything! Just tell us the cure for the Virus!" Cten got down on her knees, "Please, please, please, please, _PLEASE_!!!"

"Your little princess begging won't work, I'm not going to let you two girls ruin my plan."

Cten thought for a moment then grabbed Sam in a headlock and pulled a gun out of her PAK, holding it to her head, "I'LL KILL YOUR SISTER!!!" Sam gave her a look that plainly said 'what the hell are you doing you idiot?'

"No you won't," Hunter said calmly, "I know you wouldn't kill her."

Cten dropped Sam and put the gun back, "You're right…but it was worth a try." Sam just continued giving Cten that look.

Hunter smirked, "I don't think your winging it is working."

Cten just gave him a pissed off look, then admitted, "It never does."

"Okay, you're starting to bore me," Hunter said, "it's like you're not even trying."

"I'm actually not," Cten said.

"Good, I was starting to think you were actually this weak."

"No," Cten shook her head, "I could blow up this whole planet thing, so yeah, _that _would be trying."

"Yes it would," Hunter said with a smirk, "but then you would be destroying the cure."

"Woah, wait a minute," Cten looked up at him, "the cure's on this planet?"

"Yes," Hunter smiled, "Think of it as hide and seek, you find it, you keep it."

Cten rolled her eyes, "If I don't know what it looks like, how the hell do you expect me to find it!?"

"Exactly," Hunter chuckled.

"CRAP!!!" Cten screamed after a moment of silence, "How can I not tap into the part of your mind holding the cure!?"

"That is because it is a secret."

"Oh come on! You're just _trying _to make this difficult!" Cten yelled.

"Of course I am," Hunter said, "Why do you keep naming the obvious?"

"You know," Cten said, slightly amused, "I really hate you now."

"You should hate me all the time," Hunter smirked. Cten just growled and used her telekinesis to punch him in the face, she then turned to the door and started to walk out. Hunter then flipped open a small box and pushed the red button inside of it, causing two guards to grab her and Sam, the guard also gave Cten a shot to neutralize her powers. "I wasn't going to let you go that easily," he said.

"AH CRAP!" Cten screamed, struggling to try to get free of the guard's grasp, "LET ME GO!!! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I TELEPORT!?"

"I have technology, you know," Hunter said to Cten, "I neutralized your powers." He turned to the guards, "Take her and Sam to Cell 1." He turned back to Cten and smiled, "I'll be seeing you later. I have a slave auction to be at." He then turned to walk, but was caught by Cten's words.

"WHEN I GET MY POWERS BACK I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, YOU FUCKING SHIONDE!!!"

He stopped and chuckled out of amusement, "That might be a while, so I'll take my chances." He then walked off as the guards took them to Cell 1.

They reached the cell when Cten bit the guard's arm, earning her a slap, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the guard told her.

"You can't do anything to me that I can't handle," Cten spat at him. The guard just ignored her and threw the two girls into the cell and watched as they slammed against the back wall and slid onto the floor. Sam sat up and rubbed her head as Cten just stayed there, pissed off.

He locked the cell then announced, "I'll be back in three hours to give you food." he then turned around and left.

"Whatever," mumbled Cten, crossing her arms.

Sam looked up at Cten, "Now what?"

"How should I know?" Cten growled back.

"I guess we wait…" Sam said, looking down into the dark, damp corner.

"That's all we _can _do."

"Yeah…so what do you think the antidote is?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I don't know…I thought you would have thought about it enough to at least _assume _something."

"Well, it's gotta be something that all the prisoners have acces to, because they don't seem to be affected by it."

"Yes, tat's true…maybe it's the food? They all eat once a day."

"What do they eat?"

"Sometimes…" Sam winced at the horrible memories, "they eat the dead slaves or work animals…if there's not any of those…gruel…"

Cten thought for a moment then shook her head, "Then it's not the food, what they eat varies too much. It can't be a certain food and it seems unlikely that they put the antidote in all the meals since there are so many."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "that is true…"

Cten thought for a moment then looked up at Sam, "What do they drink?"

"Bacterial water," Sam shuddered, "..who knows what's in it…"

"I think I know what might be in it," Cten said, as if it was a dramatic line out of a dramatic movie.

Sam gave her a confused look, "What might-" She stopped herself and her face flooded over with realization, "Oooh…!"

"Yeah, so if we can get some water and take it to the Voot then we can analyze it and find the antidote."

"And we should get water in about…two hours! I hope you're right…"

"Me too, but…how are we gonna get to the Voot?"

"I could tell it to burst through the wall," Sam said, reminding Cten of her Marked power of talking to inanimate objects, "Hunter didn't give me a power neutralizing shot…"

Two hours later the guard came back with a plate of meat and a pitcher of water. "Finally," Cten muttered.

"Thank you," Sam said politely, the guard just nodded and left.

"…Now that I know what I might be eating, I think I'll pass…" Cten said, looking at the meat, knowing it could just be another Irken.

"Just get the water and I'll call the Voot," Sam said. Cten grabbed the pitcher of water as the Voot busted through the wall and they both hopped in, Cten shoved the pitcher at Sam and jumped into the drivers seat, leading them away from Hunteria.

They landed back on Leon with the others and Sam got out and announced, "We are back with the antidote!"

"Just in time," Char said carrying Aim, the other two smeets standing around her, "the little one, just got the Virus."

Sam turned around to Cten who was now standing behind her, "Well lets try it, Cten…" Cten took the pitcher from Sam and poured a little bit into Aim's mouth, letting her drink it. "Do you feel better?" Sam asked.

Redi translated it into their language. "Sey. A tol retteb."

"She feels better," Redi translated.

"That's great!" Sam grinned.

"Yes," Cten said, smiling too, "now we need to find out what exactly in the water that is the cure."

"Okay," Sam said, "lets scan it."

Cten put a drop onto the scanner then looked up at the screen. "So what's in it?" Sam asked, watching as the small words scrolled across the screen in Irken.

"A lot…" Cten said, watching as they scrolled faster and the words were longer.

"Great, well I guess we should eliminate the ones we know aren't the cure."

Cten nodded and did a little bit of typing on the keyboard below the screen then pushed enter and looked up at the screen, "Okay that leaves…only one thing, an unknown substance."

"Um…so where is it found? Well, other than Hunter's water supply."

"It's originally from galaxy 43,958, planet 6, also known as planet Azara. It is found near the northern axis of the planet." Cten read.

"I don't wanna know how Hunter's water is like water on another planet…"

Cten smirked, "Then this is gonna make you _really _not wanna know. It's not found in the water, it's found in the waste product -a.k.a. crap, poop, or shit- of a parasite that happens to feed on an animal that had gone endangered shortly after an 'unknown' Irken had been there.

Sam's mind was stuck on the part about the waste product, "I am so glad I never drank that water…"

"Me too," Cten agreed.

Sam sighed and turned around to the three smeets sitting in the back of the Voot, "I'm sorry you had to drink tat Aim…"

"I'm glad she can't understand what we're saying." Cten said then continued with the business, "So should we tell Zena we found it?"

"Yeah, then she can go to Azara and get it."

Cten typed a little more and soon Zena appeared on the screen. "Hello, guys." she greeted happily.

"Hey, Zena. We found a planet with the cure to the Virus." Cten said.

"Oh, really? That's great!"

Cten typed on the keyboard, "I'm sending you the coordinates and information on the cure."

"Okay, it's not too far away, I'll be back with it in about a week!" the screen then went black.

"So," Sam asked, "What should we do until she gets back?"

"I'm going to explore around this planet a bit," Cten replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Cten was walking down a sidewalk when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Princess Cten?" She turned around and it was Aiden, he was right behind her now. "Not o sound rude…but shouldn't you be dead?"

"No," Cten smiled, happy to know that another one of her friends wasn't dead, "the Virus didn't affect me and a few of the others."

"That's good," Aiden said.

"The SIRs came back too."

Aiden looked down, "Light should have come to me, then…"

"He came to us," Cten said, "along with the others."

"How long ago?"

"Two days."

Aiden shrugged, "He probably thought I was with you guys since I'm on the same planet."

"Hm, why _are _you here anyway?"

"This planet isn't infected yet."

"Hm, good enough reason."

"It should be."

"Want to come back to see the others?"

Aiden shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Cten smiled and grabbed Aiden by the shoulders, teleporting them both back to the others.

"Hey guys," she announced, "Look who I found!"

"Aiden! You're alive!" Sam squealed.

Aiden just gave her a stupid look, "Yeah…I'm pretty sure I am…"

He looked down as the small tannish-gray robot with the periwinkle eyes hugged onto his leg, "AIDEI-CHAN!!!"

He sighed, "Hello, Hari…"

Light walked up and just looked at Aiden, "Hi Aiden…" There was obvious hate in his voice, as if he did not enjoy the presence of his owner.

Hari nuzzled her face into his leg, "Hari happy you no dead!" She said happily.

"That's nice, Hari."

Cten smirked, "Heh, looks like you were missed." Aiden nodded in agreement.

Kiki walked up to Aiden, "Hello Aiden."

Aiden nodded, "Hello Kiki."

"So Aiden, how did you manage not to get the Virus?" Cten asked suddenly.

"Probably because I spent so long on Hunteria." Aiden looked her in the eye, "What about you?"

"I think it has to do with us being Marked. Char can't die, and I have no idea how Zena survived. Pure luck I guess. We found survivors too."

"That's good," Aiden said.

"Yeah," Cten said with a smile, "three smeets and a girl."

"May I see them?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, they're in the Voot." Cten replied, "Be quiet though, the smeets are taking a nap."

Aiden nodded just as Aim had woken up and ran out of the Voot, "Mi ekawa!" She squealed.

Aiden's eyes locked on with Aim's, "I know you." Aim looked at him for a second, her eyes fading from happiness to fear before she ran back into the Voot. Aiden followed her and looked at Redi and Fire.

"Fire!" Aim cried, shaking her sister, "Sereht a yps! A yps, Fire!"

Fire slowly woke up, "A tahw…?" She looked up at Aiden then sighed, "Oh llew, fi eh sezignocer su, erew dewercs. Fi ton, erew ykcul." Aiden scanned them with his watch and their profiles appeared on the small screen.

Fire turned to Redi, "Redi, ew evah ot og. Won!"

Redi sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Yhw?"

"Ew stuj od!" She said.

Aim looked worriedly at Aiden, "She nickel eht ylno yaw tuo…"

"You three are wanted criminals," Aiden announced, "even if everyone is dead, I'm still going to arrest you and take you go our prison."

"Fire!" Redi yelled, then as if on cue Fire faced her palms toward Aiden and started shooting fire at him, though he only dodged it.

"Ym sworra!" Aim cried, "Erehw era ym sworra!?"

Just then Aiden grabbed Aim by the arm, jerking her back toward him, "If you don't come with me, Aim gets it." He just glared at her when she tried to bite him out of self defense.

"Okay," Redi said quietly, "we surrender."

"Follow me." Aiden ordered, walking out, not letting go of Aim. Redi obeyed and followed him quietly.

"No…" Fire said.

"You will follow," Aiden said.

"No!"

"I'll just come back for you then."

"You won't, I'll be gone."

"Then leave your brother and sister, I don't care. At least you're brother's being smart."

"Not smart," Fire said, running out the door, "STUPID!"

Aiden sighed then turned to Redi, "Your sister is stubborn. You guys are only going to be there for a week."

"Why?" Asked Redi calmly, "We're some of the most wanted criminals in the Universe, we should be executed. Not that I would prefer that, but it is what the Tallest think."

"Last time I checked, the Tallest are dead," Aiden said firmly. "I'm not going to be harsh to children…I'm sure you didn't mean to do what you did…"

Redi smiled a kind of smile that anyone would expect from Sprint or Sadiki right before a good, gory, bloody kill. "Oh, we meant it, in fact, we had more planned, the only thing keeping it from being more than just a slight bloodbath was the fact that it was past Aim's bedtime and she was getting sleepy."

"That's nice to know, I'd rather you had lied to me about that…but oh well…There's not much trouble you can get into when there's no one to catch you doing it…"

"I attog og yttop…" Aim said sheepishly.

"Aim needs a bathroom break," Redi translated, though there was no need to because Aiden, being one of the top spies and all, knew every language in the Universe.

"She can wait," he said firmly.

"I tnaw ym sworra," Aim complained.

"Aim, on, ouy dlouhs evah tpek pu htiw meht."

"Lluoy teg ruoy sworra kcab nehw uoy teg enod htiw ruoy emit."

"I TNAW YM SWORRA WON!!!" she screamed, he just ignored her as she pouted.

They reached the jail building and went inside, where there was a long hallway lined with cells on each side. "Okay, which one do you want?" Aiden asked them, he then remembered Aim couldn't speak Irken so he translated it into Aramian.

"I tnac og ot liaj!" Aim squealed.

"I pick that one," Redi said calmly, pointing to the cell with the broken bars.

"Tub lluoy teg ot eb htiw Redi." Aiden said, convincing Aim to at least shut up. Redi kept pointing to the cell. "Nice try," Aiden said firmly, knowing that Redi was trying to find a cell he could easily escape from. Redi then pointed to a cell with rusting bars that would easily break, "Nice try again." Redi then pointed to a seemingly normal cell, but it just looked suspicious. "Whatever, I don't care if you escape, just pick a cell." Redi grabbed Aim by the hand and they went into the last cell that Redi picked and Aiden locked them in then crouched down to their height, "I'm going to get Fire, at least stay one night. If you do, I'll clear your record."

"I don't care about my record," Redi spat back.

Aiden sighed and walked out, "Whatever."

Fire saw the shoes and knew they were his. She was hiding under tree roots where an animal had dug a hole in the dirt for shelter. She thought he would never rind her, but he was a spy. An expert at tracking. She peeked out a moment and saw that he had found her. "Okay," he called, "ready to come with your brother and sister?"

"Never." she spat back.

"Why?"

"I'm never going to jail! I can't go, I just can't!"

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not ending up like my parents!" she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks, "I'm not going to die and be left to rot in a fucking cell!"

"You won't…by now your brother and sister are probably already out…but it's your turn." He sounded like he meant it, like it was a promise, "…don't worry, it's just like time out…"

"No! I'm not going!!!"

"You are."

Fire suddenly burst into flames under the tree root, causing the tree to catch on fire too. It soon spread to begin a small forest fire. "I'M NEVER GOING WITH YOU!!!" she screamed, her eyes burning brighter than her flames.

Aiden just sighed, "It's not a big deal…"

"I'M NOT GOING!!!"

"I don't want to use the adult way of handling this but I'm going to use it…" he warned.

Fire hissed and hid further into the hole, her flames burning higher. Aiden just sighed and shot her with a sleep dart. She soon died down, returning to normal as she slowly fell asleep. Aiden picked her up and took her to the jail and put her in a fireproof cell and locked it.

He turned around and saw that Aim had her arrows back, "I TOG SWORRA!" she screamed, then shot Aiden in the arm with an arrow.

"AH!" Aiden screamed, then pulled the arrow out, throwing it on the floor.

"HAHAHA!!! I TOG YM SWORRA!!!" she then shot him in the shoulder.

He fell to the ground, "That was a bad call," he said then shot her with sleep darts. She grinned evilly then shot him once more in the leg before passing out cold on the floor. He cringed and then pulled it out of his leg, "…I'm not gonna be able to stand up for a while…"

"Sorry 'bout that," Redi said, "Can't say I didn't think she'd do that but I thought it would be funny. Turns out I was right."

"It wasn't funny to me…" Aiden said, "but she does have good aim…but I guess that must be why her name is Aim."

"Yea, and I guess you already figured out why Fire's name is Fire."

"Yes, but why is your name Redi?"

"Because my parents thought it would be cure. I don't have any special power or anything."

"I see, well it certainly is interesting how all your names go together."

"Yeah. You gonna be okay?"

"Of course, I've had much worse injuries being a spy and all…you're around unpredictable people all the time…my wound should be healed by now."

"Okay. My sisters have a bit of a temper at times…"

"I realized…but I have a question…why did you take after your parents in the first place?"

"What do you mean?" Redi sat down on the floor and leaned against the bars.

"Fire told me before she started a forest fire that she didn't want to end up like her parents."

"Oh that, yeah, our parents were the most famous couple in the Universe."

"Yes. So why did you take after them if you already knew the fate of doing so?"

"Well, it was the only way we could survive, murder people then steal their stuff. Soon the girls wanted to have fun with the murders," he sighed, "so they tortured the people before killing them, soon we were just like our parents."

"You should have stopped them, you are the oldest. They should listen to you…"

"They could turn me into a flaming shish kabob in two seconds, because trust me, Aim's completely crazy and Fire'll do anything for a kill. So of course I can't tell them to do anything, they're the ones who're my boss."

"Yes…I suppose you can't do anything…" Aiden said.

"I can't run away from them either, they're expert trackers."

"You're in a pretty bad situation then…but things you could do is keep the arrows away from Aim, she's helpless without them…Fire…there's not much you can do but neutralize her powers."

"Aim will still find something else to use, trust me."

"Then you need to protect yourself. I'm sure there's something you could use to defend yourself."

"Nothing can protect me from those two."

"I protected myself. You should be able to too. Even if you are younger by a few…well maybe a little more than a few years."

They both looked over at Fire, who had just sat up. "Ah…where am I…?" She was still obviously a little drowsy from the sleeping dart.

"You're in a fire proof jail cell that no one can get out of," Aiden answered.

Fire glared at him, "You son of a-"

Redi stopped her, "Fire, be nice."

"I don't care." Aiden said coolly, "Let her say what she wants, it will help her release her anger."

"You wanna see anger!?" She asked, then screamed as fire rushed from her body and filled the entire cell like it was a bomb inside of it. Of course, the fire never did actually make it out of the cell but she didn't care, she kept going, as if her entire body was one big flame thrower, and it sort of was.

"None of the fire can get out, so blow all the fire you want." Aiden told her, then sighed. "She'll tire eventually." He then stood up to see if the arrow wound in his leg had healed. He nodded with satisfaction, "All better."

"You heal quickly," Redi said.

"I'm supposed to, I am a spy…I have to be prepared for anything and everything." Aiden smiled, "It comes in handy too."

"Yes," Redi nodded, "I'm sure it does. So what is it like being a spy?"

"It's always been fun…especially in the beginning…" he paused to take a deep breath then continued, "Well, for me it was…but it's fun to take on criminals like you and to sometimes go on a mission."

"Did you ever have a partner?"

"Yes…I did…it was when we were both just starting."

"Tell me about your partner."

"Ok…her name was Erin…I never thought she took her missions seriously…one day something happened and I…I killed her."

"Why? What happened?"

"I would show you but…I really don't want all of you to die."

"Okay then, what was Erin like? How did you feel about her?"

"…why does it matter?" he sounded a bit upset, "She's dead."

"I'm just curious," Redi shrugged.

"Fine…" Aiden sighed reluctantly, "I cared about her…I really tried to never let her do anything dangerous, but she always did it anyway…I guess…it was a nuisance sometimes…"

"So…did you love her?" Redi asked, wondering if 'cared about her' was just another word for love.

He paused for a moment, "…yes, I think so…"

"What did she look like?"

"She had grey-blue eyes, swirly antennae, and the cutest smile…"

"She seems familiar."

"Hm, that's interesting…"

"Yes," Redi agreed, "very interesting since she had a to of stories about being a spy and how her partner had tried to kill her."

"That is very interesting…"

"Yes, and I know where she is," Redi said, "She's on planet Mah-ku."

"Okay…I'll try to see her when I'm done with you guys, which will be when Fire finally calms down and Aim wakes up." Just then Fire calmed down out of exhaustion and for a chance to get out of this hell hole, then Aim woke up a few minutes later. "Are you guys the least bit sorry about what you did?" he asked them, once in Irken and then again in Aramian.

"NO!" Aim screamed at him.

"What is there to be sorry about?" Fire asked, still worn out from using her power too much.

"Aim, Fire, ezigolopa." Redi ordered.

"Enif…Mi yrros…" Aim sighed.

"No," Fire said stubbornly.

"Okay then," Aiden said, "You guys are free to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Aiden then arrived to a large Earth-like planet, but it didn't seem to have very much advanced technology. It had taken a while but his ship had eventually tracked down Erin in a small meadow. He landed his ship about 100 ft away, out of sight, then walked to the meadow, searching it for Erin.

Erin looked up at him, her eyes widening in fear then she ran into some tall, sunflower-like flowers and hid. "Crap…" She whispered to herself, "What's he doing here?"

Aiden sighed and walked over to the flowers, "You never were good at hiding."

She sighed and came out, "Fine, what do you want? How did you even find me?"

"A boy told me about you being here," Aiden replied, "and I just wanted to see if he was right."

Erin didn't feel comfortable around Aiden, it's not because he had tried to kill her, that wasn't his fault, it was because he thought she was dead when she wasn't. "Okay, he was right, now go away." Aiden just turned around and started walking, but after a moment Erin broke into a run and hugged him.

He hugged her back, "I thought you wanted me to go…"

She grinned her childish grin "And since when have I said something like that and not changed my mind?"

Aiden couldn't help but to smile back, "You can never make up your mind."

She held him tighter, closed her eyes, and whispered, "I missed you…"

"Me too," Aiden replied, "Why did you go? I thought I had killed you and I felt horrible…"

She pulled away, only keeping her hands on his shoulders, "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't know it would bother you that much. These other Marked had found me after I woke up, because I was only unconscious not dead, and they took me here, where I've been ever since."

Aiden pushed her hands off, "You could've at least looked for me or something…"

"I'm sorry but they said it wouldn't be good if anyone found out about this planet…" Erin sighed, "Especially a spy…"

"Well now there are two spies here and I don't see anything happening."

"Well…" Erin said as another Irken walked up behind her.

The other Irken had lavender-blue antennae, deep blue eyes, dark green skin, and a light colored scar over her face. She wore a black t-shirt that showed her stomach, revealing her Mark on her stomach. She wore tight faded black jeans with blue converse-boots over the bottom which came just below her knee. "Hey Erin, is this guy bothering you?" she asked.

"No, Sor, everything's fine." Erin replied calmly.

Sor moved closer to get a better look at Aiden before asking, "Who is this creep anyway?"

"He's an old friend of mine," Erin said happily.

"I'm not a creep," said Aiden.

"Creep is the word we use around here for anyone who's not a Marked." Sor replied.

"There are many names people call your type," Aiden spat back as an insult.

"Yes, I know," Sor replied flatly, "You know you shouldn't be here."

"Sorana, please," Erin butted in, "he's not here to harm us, and besides, what could he do? There's one of him and a whole planet full of us!"

"He could call for backup from the entire Irken Armada," Sor reminded her, "that's what he could do."

"That would work," Aiden said, "if all the others weren't dead."

"Dead?" Erin whimpered, "What do you mean?" She couldn't imagine the whole Irken Empire dead.

"A Virus killed everyone. Vortains and humans are extinct while Irkens are endangered."

"Oh my gosh!" Erin cried, "That's horrible!"

Sor rolled her eyes as if it was no big deal, "It's about time, actually."

Aiden ignored their comments and continued, "It should hit this planet soon…me and some other survivors are on a planet that is safe…for now…"

"So are we going to die?" Erin asked.

"Maybe," Aiden paused to think, "but some others I know that are Marked like you guys are immune to the Virus."

Sor just shrugged, "Come on Erin, it's going to get dark soon, say goodbye to your little friend and lets go home."

"Can he stay with us, please?" She pleaded.

"You know creeps are forbidden in the village, so no." Sor replied.

"But we could hide him," Erin suggested, "or draw a Mark on him and pass him off as a Marked!"

"No," Sor replied firmly.

"Well then," Aiden said before turning away, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Aiden, please don't go!" Erin called.

Sor sighed, "Fine, but this is just because you like this creep so much. I can tattoo a Mark on his arm and then we may be able to pass him for a Marked."

"Thank you Sorana!" Erin cried.

Sor then turned to Aiden, "Give me your arm." He did so without protest and she then took a tattooing laser out of her PAK and tattooed a Marked symbol on his arm.

"Come on!" Erin squealed, taking Aiden by the hand, "Let us go back to the village!" She then skipped off, dragging Aiden along with her.

They stood in front of a three story run down house. It had chipping paint, the wood was just terrible looking, and some windows were boarded up. "This is our home!" Erin announced, taking him into the front door, leading into the living room, the kitchen just beyond that. There was a staircase in the kitchen leading to the second floor, the bedrooms.

"It looks interesting…" Aiden said, unimpressed.

Sor walked up behind them, "We had to Erin-proof the place when she moved in, she's such a klutz." Erin laughed, a bit embarrassed that she said it out loud.

"I know, she is a klutz." Aiden agreed.

"We don't have any extra rooms," Sor said, "so you can stay with Erin." Erin grinned then dragged him to her room, which was completely black and blue and gothic looking, the complete opposite of her personality. She sat down on the bed, Aiden chose to stand. "So, what you been up to while I was gone?"

"I was on Hunteria until Princess Cten's TIR unit teleported me and Light to Earth with Hari." he answered.

Erin looked up at him, "Hari's still alive?" she asked, as if that was unexpected.

"She was deactivated about a week ago along with all the other SIRs," Aiden explained, "but Light brought them all back."

Erin smirked, "Hm, I wouldn't have expected that from Light."

"I wouldn't have either…" Aiden agreed, "but I guess he realized it was the right thing to do…"

"So…" Erin smiled, "You met the Princess?"

"Yes," Aiden replied.

"Oh, I've always wanted to meet her!" Erin squealed excitedly, "What's she like?"

"What's Cten like?" Aiden thought for a moment on how exactly to word it, "Well, of course I always call her Princess when no one does…it seems that it makes her a little full of herself…"

"Hm, tell me more about her." Erin said, soaking in every word Aiden said like a dry sponge in a pool of water. Cten as practically her idol.

Aiden thought for a moment then smiled, "Why don't you come with me to meet her? I'm going to leave here, you know…I can't stay…"

Erin's face brightened up, "I can meet the Princess!?"

"Of course," Aiden replied, "let's go now."

"Okay!"

"I'm gonna just climb out of the window," Aiden said, "I don't like your friend much…"

"But, I can't leave without saying goodbye to the others…"

"I can," Aiden replied going next to the window.

"I guess I may see them again sometime…" Erin said, then jumped out of the window, but then accidentally landed in a bush. "AH! IT'S GOT THORNS!!!"

Aiden face palmed her and jumped out of the window, landing perfectly next to the bush then watched Erin crawl out of the bush.

"I'm okay!" She announced proudly.

"Great, now let's go," Aiden ordered, going to the Voot, Erin following closely behind him. Once they got in their seats, Aiden turned to Erin, "You might want to get some rest if you plan on following Cten around all day."

"I once stayed up for a week straight," Erin announced, "I don't need rest!"

"Just go to sleep," Aiden said.

"I could stay up for…!" She had then fallen asleep.

"Sure…" Aiden sighed then drove them back to Leon.

Cten was sitting in the Voot, which had transformed into house mode. She was busy watching TV in the living room area when Aiden knocked on the door. "What?" She answered, obviously still distracted by the TV.

Aiden walked in, "Princess…I found Erin and brought her with me…can she stay? If it helps…she worships the ground you walk on…"

"Hm…" Cten thought for a moment, "She can stay. I can have her as a loyal slave."

Aiden nodded, "Thank you Princess…"

"Yeah," Cten said, going back to watching TV, "whatever."

"Where can she stay?"

"I don't know."

"You own this Voot, shouldn't you know?"

"Sam crowned herself queen so go ask her."

Aiden gave her a strange look, "And…you allowed this?"

"Yup."

"I wouldn't have expected you to do that…"

"I'm letting her have a bit of fun," Cten shrugged, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"Remember," Aiden said, trying to get her to think, "This is _Sam_."

"Yeah, but Char's watching her."

"And Char is responsible since when…?"

"She's responsible enough to handle Sam."

"I hope so…" He replied then went to find Sam.

"Can I get a room for Erin?" Aiden asked.

"Sure thing!" Sam said happily then did eenie meenie miney mo with the four rooms and landed on Char's room, "She gets Char's room!"

Char looked up from her video game, "Wait, what!? No!"

"But the eenie meenie miney mo said so!" Sam whined.

"Well _I _say no."

"Then can she have Cten's room?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Char rolled her eyes.

"Okay, she gets Cten's room!" Sam said, doing a heroic pose for no apparent reason.

"Okay…thanks…" Aiden said, thinking that Sam was being too strange. He just shrugged and went to go get Erin. He picked her up bridal style, admiring how sweet and gentle her face looked when she was asleep. He went to the room and gently set her on the bed, watching as she turned over from being disturbed. "Good night, Erin," he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Erin turned over in her sleep, falling onto the bed with a loud thud. "Ah!" she jumped up, "Hm…it's morning." She stretched and yawned then went into the kitchen to see Sam sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, "Hello."

"Hey," Sam replied before shoving more cereal into her mouth.

"Where's Aiden?" She asked curiously.

"I dunno," Sam shrugged, "sleeping I guess."

"Where's his room?" she asked.

"…That's a good question…" Sam thought for a moment, "I think he sleeps in the fourth room to the right…or is that Char…?"

"And I thought I wasn't bright," Erin scoffed, "I'm a light bulb compared to you!"

"I am smart…" Sam replied, her feelings hurt, "Just not about certain things!"

"Sure." She then just used her tracker and found Aiden's room then walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Hey Aiden!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Oh…good morning."

"Good morning Aiden!" Erin replied, peppy as usual.

"You seem full of energy," Aiden said, sitting up.

"Yup!" Erin replied happily.

"Well, Princess Cten is usually still asleep, so you'll have to wait until she wakes up," Aiden explained.

"Aw," Erin sighed, "okay."

"Why don't you go get some breakfast?" Aiden suggested.

"I don't really eat breakfast…" Erin said.

"Okay then…" Aiden said, "I guess…do what you'd like to do." Erin nodded and went into the living room to watch TV, Aiden following her.

Erin turned on the TV and started watching Powerpuff Girls, only to have Light walk in and turn it off. "Light, turn it back on." Erin ordered.

"No." He replied firmly, "I hate that show."

"Well I don't and I wanna watch it!" She argued back.

"Too bad, I don't even want to hear it…" He sighed, "I thought that show ended when the humans died…"

"Apparently not, so let me watch it."

"No."

"Now, Light!" Erin ordered.

"I don't have to listen to you."

Erin grabbed the remote and pushed the power button, turning it back on. "Ha!" Light just walked over to the TV and pushed the power button on it, turning it back off. She turned it back on, "Seriously, Light, keep it on."

"No." Light said, turning the TV back off."

"Yes." Erin turned it back on. They went back and forth with this for about five minutes until Light just broke the button then took the remote and walked out. "Hey!" Erin cried before going up to the button and waving her hand over it, the button being fixed almost as if by magic. She smirked and turned to Aiden, "Hm, Light hasn't changed at all."

"I know," Aiden smiled, "great, isn't it?" Just then Hari ran in and hugged Erin's leg.

"ERI-CHAN!!!" she squealed.

Erin picked up Hari, "Hey there, Hari."

"Me miss you lots!" she squealed.

"I missed you too."

"Aidei-chan!" Hari turned to Aiden, "Look! It's Eri-chan!"

"Yes it is," Aiden said.

"LIGHTY-CHAN!" Hari called out, "ME FIND ERI-CHAN!!!"

"No you didn't," Light replied, walking back into the room.

"Yes me did!" Erin replied.

"You have grammar issues," Light pointed out.

"Nu-uh!" Hari replied.

"Yeah you do," Light said.

"No me nooooooooot!!!" Hari whined.

"Hari, don't whine," Erin scolded, "actions speak louder than words." She smirked and put Hari down on the ground. Hari then ran up to Light and kicked him in the shin. Though Light just kicked her back twice as hard, causing her to start crying.

"You don't hurt me." Light said then walked to Aiden's room where he wouldn't be bothered. Hari just pouted and ran to the SIR unit room.

Erin chuckled, "They don't get along any better."

"Nope," Aiden replied, "not at all."

"Hm, maybe if I worked on them a bit I could get them to behave," Erin suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Aiden warned, "Light freaks out and hurts Hari every time she tries to do that…"

"Well he wouldn't hurt me," Erin said, "I'm sure he trusts me."

"…Maybe…" Aiden said, "You know how he is…"

Erin walked into the room and saw Light sitting on Aiden's bed listening to his built-in music player. He looked up and saw her and turned it off, "What do you want?" he asked her in his usual pissy tone.

"Is it okay if I work on you a bit?" Erin asked in her sweetest, trying-to-convince-a-three-year-old voice she used to use with Hari. "I don't even have to touch you, just a little work."

Light then started to get a bit paranoid, "What are you going to do with me? There's nothing wrong with me."

"I'm just going to make you a bit less mean," Erin explained, "but you'll still be you, I promise."

"You won't turn me off, right?" Light asked. His biggest fear was being turned off. "I'd just rather you not…"

"I won't turn you off," Erin smiled, "I promise."

"…fine…" Light opened his head and let Erin wave her hand over his head, rearranging some things in his personality chip.

"Are you done yet?" Light asked, getting bored already.

"Yup!" Erin replied, "How do you feel?"

"Fine…" Light said, not really feeling any different.

"Cool!" Erin shouted, "I didn't screw it up!"

"Now go fix Hari's grammar difficulties," Light ordered, "it bothers me." Erin then left the room.

Soon, Hari walked into the room, though she looked completely different. Her voice sounded almost like a young adult's or an older teen's. She was taller, her arms were thinner, her eyelashes longer, her eyes smaller and a deeper turquoise than they were before. She looked beautiful. "Hey, Light." She smiled maturely, "Erin fixed me up. You like?"

"Hm, you're okay. Erin fixed me too, I didn't change though…" Light thought.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Okay, I'm not so sure…" he replied hesitantly.

"How do you feel different?" she asked, "What'd she do to you?"

"She said she was going to make me nicer."

"Well you're not pissed at me," she said with a smirk, "so it must've worked."

"Oh great…" Light sighed, causing Hari to giggle. "What was that for?"

"You don't seem like you're too happy about being nicer."

"I'm not." he replied flatly.

"Why not?"

"It's not me…"

Cten still lay asleep on her bed when Hunter broke through the window and taped Cten's mouth shut, then tying up her hands. He smirked at her muffled words that he knew were not very lady-like. "I'm sorry," he said, "I can't hear you." She just got ticked and shut up as Hunter found Sam and did the same to her. Of course, Sam stayed quiet, knowing it wouldn't do any good to talk back. He then roughly shoved them into his Voot and drove them to Hunteria.


	9. Chapter 9

Cten growled and used her telekinesis to slap Hunter in the back of the head. He turned around, "I'd be good if I were you," he warned her.

Cten then used her telepathy to project her thoughts out loud, "Why?" She asked, the voice of her thoughts echoed, "What're you gonna do to me, huh?"

"Why don't you ask the slaves what I do to them?" Hunter suggested.

"I'd rather not," she replied.

"Then keep your thoughts to yourself," he warned.

"I'll think out loud what I want to think out loud!"

"Then I'll just ignore you."

"Fine!" She then used her telekinesis to slam him hard against the wall.

He walked up to her and slapped her across the face then looked her in the eyes, "I'm serious. Stop."

"MAKE ME!" She screamed.

"Fine," he answered calmly, "I will." He then stabbed her with a needle and injected PN (Power Neutralizer, it causes a Marked or any other Irken with a power to be unable to use them) Cten then just went back to her cussing that was muffled by the tape. "At least Samanthia is behaving." Cten just tried to talk louder, but it was still muffled by the tape. "Talking doesn't help when no one understands you." He smirked when she finally gave up and shut up. He put them in a jail cell, using the chain cuffs to chain them too the wall by their wrists. He laughed as she screamed such bad words and so many of them that if a child were to repeat it then they'd be EATING that soap for weeks. "Well, you have a colorful vocabulary for a Princess."

She smirked, taking that as a compliment, "Learned it all from sis."

"Yes, Sprint…" he sighed, "she had that same vocabulary…"

"Whatever," Cten glared at him, "why do you want to capture us so badly?"

"You know too much," he replied simply.

"And that matters why?"

"I still have a chance at ruling the Universe."

"But you killed half of it!"

"I know, but I keep who I want alive. I am in control of the Virus."

"And what do we have to do with it?" she asked, starting to get even more pissed, "So we know some shit, what would we do with it?"

"Help the people I want dead."

Cten scoffed, "Since when have I cared about others?"

"Since you came to take the Virus cure from me."

"That was Sam's idea," Cten said, thinking quickly, but not thinking right, "so spare me and kill her."


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week after Sam was recaptured and Cten was sent away and Hunter finally rewarded Sam for her good behavior and was allowed out of her cell. Sam wandered the halls of the solitary confinement rooms, one large steel door with a small barred window at a time. It was all quiet until she heard a girl screaming in either a different language or just plain gibberish, but since solitary confinement was for the insane, it was probably gibberish. She walked over to the cell where it was coming from, it was cell 777. She peered in through the small window to find an Irken girl with a straight jacket, muzzle, and a straightjacket. She had a collar around her neck that was attached to a three foot long chain and was attached to the wall in the far corner. Her cell was darker than the others, and it smelled worse. Something that the girl screamed had caught Sam's attention. Of course, for the girl it was nothing new to scream, she had been screaming it for 13 years, but did it do any good? No, of course not. Sam's eyes widened as the girl screamed, "AAAGH!!! HUNTER!!! SAM!!! I'VE BEEN EATING MOTHS AND RATS FOR 13 YEARS!!! COME GET ME OUT ALREADY!!!"

Sam froze when she heard her name, "How…do you know my name?" she asked, rather politely. Which was surprising because of how shocked she was that this girl knew her name. Perhaps was it another Sam that she knew? No, Sam was not a common Irken name, especially not for girls. Samanthia was even more rare of a name, so at least the girl hadn't screamed that.

Though the girl had heard her question, it went unacknowledged. Though the sound of another living being's voice that wasn't talking to itself had caused her to go completely berserk, "AAAGH!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" She began to struggle in her straightjacket, twisting her body as the collar dug into her neck.

Sam tried to stay calm, "Who are you?" She asked, raising her voice to be heard over the girl's struggles but not quiet yelling because she didn't want to piss the girl off.

The girl continued to struggle, but managed to grunt out, "SADIKI!!! I'M SADIKI!!!" It seemed the collar was choking her, but she seemed to have it under control.

"I don't seem to know you…" Sam said, her voice trailing off so she could think, then she suddenly snapped back to reality and then politely continued, "so hi."

The girl froze and looked at Sam, who looked down to avoid eye contact, but soon looked up at Sadiki's neon green eyes that seemed to cut almost straight through her. "That voice…that politeness…SAMANTHIA!?" She seemed overjoyed to speak that full name again, almost as if Sam was a long-lost sister who she thought was dead.

Sam got a confused look on her face and a sick feeling in her squeedly-spooch. "..yeeaah…?"

Sadiki's voice seemed to be less…screamy then. She seemed almost normal, other than the fact that her voice was scratchier than nails on a chalkboard. "Samanthia! It's me, Sadiki! I'm you sister, damn it!"

Sam stepped away from the door, slowly, step by step. "Impossible," she paused to think, "I don't have a sister."

"Just ask Hunter," Sadiki said simply, though she had a feeling Hunter didn't want Sam to know. "I am your sister! Now do me a favor and let me out of here!" She stood up and tried to move toward the door, but her chain was to short, she barely made it a step before the chain caught and she couldn't go any farther.

Sam was now scared, this strange insane girl was saying she was her sister and she's locked up this tight, she mustn't be safe. She turned around, "I'll ask Hunter first…" She said quietly, of course the whole solitary confinement area was so quiet because everyone was listening to them, they're the best source of entertainment since the moth and a piece of dust. So obviously, Sam was easily heard despite the low volume of her voice. She turned around and slowly walked out of that area, away from Sadiki. She just tried to block out the echoing sounds of her insane "sister" screaming.

Sam knocked on the door then was allowed into Hunter's office. "Who's Sadiki?" She asked, instead of the usual hello which shocked Hunter, but he was good at hiding his emotions so he stayed calm and let Sam finish. "She said she's my sister…"

Hunter sighed and stood up, walking over to Sam and looking her in the eye, studying her for a moment to see how upset she was over this, then thought carefully about his words. "…Don't listen to her, that's the reason she's in there…" The room grew silent and they heard Sadiki's screaming again, as if proving that what Hunter was about to say was right. "She's insane."

Sam sighed and they quieted to listen again and heard Sadiki freaking out again, "DAMN IT YOU FUCKING MOTH!!! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THIS FUCKING PLACE!!!"

Ki cleared her throat to get their attention "But, Master Hunter sir, I thought you told me she _was _your sister and that is why you have not killed her yet…"

Hunter glared at her, his anger burning through his eyes, "Did I tell you to speak?" He asked, his voice seeming on the edge of calmness.

Ki suddenly realized her mistake and spoke quickly, "No, Sir! Sorry, Sir!"

Hunter nodded to signal his approval, "You better be. Now tell Samanthia you were lying.

Ki bowed to Hunter then to Sam, "I was lying and I apologize for lying…" She looked over at Hunter, who wasn't paying very close attention, then she looked back up to Sam and mouthed 'Master Hunter's lying'.

Sadiki shrieked then let out a sob, just as she did every Tuesday when Hunter walked through the halls of section 49, Solitary Confinement. He always did to ensure that everything was as expected. "HUNTER, PLEASE!!! I JUST WANT OUT!!!" She cried.

Hunter stopped by her door, which was unusual, as he usually just walked by and ignored her, but now he has stopped. "No," he said, his voice firm as the walls surrounding them, "not ever. I won't let you hurt Samanthia again."

She took in a deep, jagged breath, "I won't hurt her, I won't even try!" She cried, she sounded so innocent and sincere, "YOU KNOW SHE'S MY SISTER TOO!!! YOU KNOW I LOVE HER TOO!!!" Hunter didn't respond so she broke down in tears. "P-PLEASE!!!" She cried, the tears running over the strap of her muzzle.

Hunter opened the door, "…fine, I'll give you one more chance, but if you hurt her in any way, you go right back in."

"Th-Thank you…" Unfortunately, Hunter couldn't see the evil smirk hidden behind the muzzle, tears, and innocence as he took off her chains.

He smirked, "How long has it been since you've had food?"

"Twelve years, jackass." She spat at him, then asked jokingly, "Can I eat one of the other prisoners?"

"No."

"So," Sadiki asked as she shoved some meat into her mouth, "what all did I miss in the last twelve years I was locked up in that hell hole?"

"Well, I killed most of the Irken and Vortains…" He explained coolly, sitting across the table from her. "…and the humans are dying too."

"Wow…and I don't even get a souvenir from the destruction of half the Universe…"

"You should've been good."

"I was three when you locked me up."

They stood outside the door to Sam's room where Cten and Sam were. "Stay out here for a second," Hunter ordered Sadiki as he walked in and left her waiting. "Sam," he announced, "you sister is coming in. Cten watch her closely, I don't trust her." Cten and Sam nodded as Cten and Hunter stood in each corner, then Hunter ordered firmly, "Sadiki, come in."

Sadiki slinked in and circled her sister, getting a good look at her, "Hello Sam…" She hissed, and looked into Sam's eyes.

"H-Hi Sadiki…" Sam's voice shook a little, those neon green eyes still gave her the creeps, it was as if they were staring straight into her soul.

"How's the last twelve years been?" she asked, almost casually.

"I left a while after you were locked up," Sam said, still uneasy about being this near a person who should be in a straightjacket and locked up, "and I went to Earth…"

Sadiki walked behind Sam and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling Sam into what seemed like a hug and rested her chin on her shoulder, "And how was Earth?" she asked, ignoring Sam's warning glare.

"I like it here…" Sam whispered.

Sadiki grinned, showing her pointed canine teeth, "…how did they taste…?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, worried that she knew exactly what she meant, "I didn't eat anyone…they're my friends…"

Sadiki seemed to be shocked, though it was obviously faked, "Friends? You mean, you didn't eat an Earth creature?"

"Of course not!" Sam replied, horrified at the thought of eating her friends.

A steel blade formed on the outside edge of Sadiki's right forearm as she held it to Sam's neck, "I'm finally gonna get you…" Cten ran toward Sadiki, ready to attack, but Sadiki pulled out a gun with her other hand and shot Cten with a tranquilizer dart full of rattlesnake venom, causing her to collapse in paralysis.

Sam screamed in horror, "Cten! Sadiki, what are you doing!?"

Hunter started to step toward them. "SAM!" he cried out but then realized that trying to fight Sadiki would do no good because he'd end up like Cten. "Sadiki," he said firmly, "I warned you…"

"Yes, you did…" Sadiki smirked and then pushed her arm with the poison tipped blade tighter against Sam's neck just enough to draw a bit of blood, her smirk then turned into a grin as she quickly slid the blade through Sam's throat. The poison keeps Sam from coming back to life like she usually did, though the antidote was something only Sadiki knows. "…And what're ya gonna do about it, huh!?" She screamed at Hunter, laughing as Sam's blood washed over her arm like a waterfall.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hunter just watched as Sadiki dropped Sam's body onto the ground. He sighed, "…there's nothing I can do. I'll admit it…I should have known you would betray my trust."**_

_**Sadiki just looked at him for a moment like he was crazy then got a smug look on her face, "Yes, which means…I win." It wasn't like Hunter to admit defeat and that's what confused her.**_

_**Hunter shrugged, "Unfortunately, yes…you do win."**_

_**Sadiki stopped, it was no fun if he just gave up. That just left her with guilt instead of the pleasure of the kill and the pain of her loved ones, but no, no pain, just the kill, which meant just guilt. "…That's it!? You just admit defeat!? No revenge? No locking me back up? No trying to force me to give you the antidote!?"**_

"_**Why?" asked Hunter, "You'd just do what you did to Cten…which wouldn't give me any time at all to save Samanthia."**_

_**She let out a yell of frustration then just looked at him, "…you're lame…" She then turned around and walked out, but before she could make it half way out the door, Hunter tackled her to the ground and cut off the arm with the blade, his antennae lowering as she screamed and threw her other fist back, punching him in the face then shoving him off of her and trying to run away. Hunter just grabbed her arm and roughly shoved her down, pinning her face down on the ground and digging his knee into her back painfully, keeping his hands firmly on her upper arms to ensure she doesn't get away. Once again, she screamed, then calmed down as she settled with the pain. "This sucks…"**_

"_**Just tell me the antidote…and I won't hurt you anymore." He had that 'this isn't a threat, this is a promise' kind of voice he got when he was really serious.**_

"_**You think it'd just be that easy?" she scoffed, "I can't just tell you."**_

"_**I know." Hunter said as he grabbed her remaining hand and brought it behind her back and quickly shoved it up to her shoulder blades then grabbed her finger then snapped it back, "Every minute you don't tell me, I break one of your fingers."**_

_**She screamed in pain, calling him a lot of bad words (including shionde) then quieted down and smirked, "Pfft, since when was Samanthia your favorite?" He had never done anything to hurt Sam, in fact, he hardly ever did anything to Sam.**_

"_**I didn't say she was," he said flatly, "but I'm not going to let my family kill each other, it's bad reputation."**_

"_**That coming from a slave driver who tortures and kills several a week?"**_

"_**I sell them too, how else do I make money for this place?"**_

"_**Since when did I care what you do with your little hookers?" She let out a short laugh, "Never, that's when."**_

"_**I didn't ask if you cared." He grabbed her finger and pulled it back till the bone snapped like a twig, his antennae twitching as she screamed and cursed loudly. "Now tell me the antidote."**_

"_**SINCE WHEN DO YOU FUCKERS DESERVE TO KNOW!?"**_

"_**I'd say when I'm breaking your fingers you don't really have a choice."**_

_**She thought for a moment, "You only have three fingers to break because you cut off my other arm, so I'd say I still win. Ha, you already got two fingers, only one left." Just then she realized something, Oh fuck,**_** she thought, **_**last one left's my thumb, this is gonna hurt like hell. **_

"**I wouldn't put that as a plus…" Hunter said slowly.**

"**I don't care what you think, I'm still alive and you need me alive!"**

**Hunter rolled his eyes, "I didn't say I was going to kill you, now did I?"**

"**Whatever, you're just not killing me because if you did, it'd give you a bad rep."**

"**Exactly."**

"**Of course, there's nothing proving you don't **_**wish **_**I was dead, or better yet that I never existed."**

"**I'm not going to deny it. My taking over would be easier without both you and Samanthia."**

"**You care more about taking over the Universe than your own sisters!?"**

"**Of course."**

"**Then why don't you just kill and blame it on something else? Why do you even care whether I give you the antidote for Sam?"**

**Hunter sighed, "It's complicated…"**

"**Just let me go, then!"**

"**Just give me the antidote."**

"…**No."**

"**Why?" He asked, "What do you have against Sam?"**

"**Nothing, I'm just really pissed at **_**you**_**."**

"**Why?"**

"**You locked me up for twelve years with no food or water, why wouldn't I be pissed at you!?"**

"**I have to admit, that **_**was **_**a little harsh, but you did something wrong."**

"**A **_**little **_**harsh? A **_**little**_**!? I had to live on eating rats and choking on moths!!!"**

"**I was teaching you a lesson."**

"**I was three, couldn't you have just put me in time out or something?"**

"**For intentionally trying to kill your sister?"**

"…**Yes?"**

"**No. What you did was very wrong, and you had to learn that."**

"**Whatever, just let me go, your knee is in my spine."**

"**It's supposed to be, now give me the antidote."**

"**No!" She screamed.**

**Hunter grabbed her thumb and quickly pulled it back until it too snapped like a twig under a tank's wheel. She screamed then started laughing. "Haha, last one! What now, smart one!?" She asked, then laughed as if it was a victory for her.**

"**This." He tied her arm to her neck so she couldn't get away and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with Voot jumper cables, about ten times stronger than regular car jumper cables, and he attached them to her antennae.**

"**THE ANTIDOTE IS EARTH WATER!!!" she screamed suddenly.**

**Hunter stopped, "…Are you kidding me? I spent this long torturing you for Earth water?"**

"**Of course not, that's stupid, I lied! The antidote is…something that I don't even know."**

"**Then you're useless!" He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her across the room, grabbing the jumper cables so that they painfully ripped away from her antennae.**

**She hit the wall so hard that it started to crack. She looked up at him, her temper rising. "HEY!!! That hurt!" She yelled at him.**

"**Good."**

**She smirked, "How do you know that I haven't been lying all along?"**

"**How would I know in the first place?"**

**She shrugged and stepped off of the wall, "Hm, you're right…"**

"**Were you lying or not? Sam will die if you don't tell the truth now."**

"**Chill out," Sadiki smirked, "I know the antidote, I just have to be alone to do it."**

"**I don't trust you."**

"**Then don't let me fix her," Sadiki turned toward the exit, "let her stay dead."**

**Hunter sighed, "…fine, but you better not betray me again. I'm giving you my trust to help your sister."**

"**Whatever, just get me a shot needle thingy, a knife, and some needle and thread because I don't think her neck is gonna heal on it's own.**

"**Fine," He said and got her the stuff, placing it on the floor next to Sam. "How do you plan to do this with one hand and three broken fingers?"**

"**Shit, that's a problem…hm…that's kind of impossible…"**

"**Yes, so I have to help you."**

"**Fine, you start sewing up her throat." He did as she told him to. "Now take the needle thingy and take some of my blood and inject it into her neck.**

**Hunter nodded, "This might hurt a bit…" He purposely got the extra painful needle, with small spikes on the tip of the needle that were too small to see, but definitely not too small to feel. She smiled as she seemed to enjoy the pain as he pulled the needle back out and injected the blood into Sam's neck.**

"**Okay, now we need to take off her PAK and put some of my blood into the part of it that helps pump her blood."**

"**Are you sure about this?"**

"**I may not be a genius but when it comes to this stuff I know what I'm talking about, now do it." Hunter just sighed as he followed her directions. "Good, now put her PAK back on and reset it, she should be alive then, hopefully there was no permanent mental, physical, or emotional damage."**

"**Okay then…" He pushed the red flashing reset button and it stopped flashing, he then closed her PAK and turned her onto her side and stepped back.**

**Sadiki walked over to Sam and leaned in close to her face, studying it carefully. She then slapped her face and screamed, "SAMANTHIA!!! WAKE UP!!!"**

**Cten turned over in her unconscious state, "Five more minutes, Mom…" She groaned.**

**Sadiki just looked over to her as if she had just said something about piggies raining from the sky, "What the fuck…? Not you…and I'm not your dead mother."**

**Sam jumped up to her feet and yelled, "I'M AWAKE!!!" causing Sadiki to jump back and do a back handspring and land in a fighting pose out of surprise. She then dropped her defense and smile in victory.**

"**I have just brought an Irken back to life!" She bragged and threw her fists up into the air, "I JUST DEFIED DEATH!!!"**

**Sam cocked her head to the side, "…I was dead?"**

"**Yup! Thanks to yours truly, m-…uh…Hunter!" Sadiki decided it was better to blame Hunter than it was to take the blame for it.**

**Sam looked confused, "MHunter? Who's that?"**

**Sadiki just glared at the ground and hissed through her clenched teeth, "Oh shit…no memory…well then…"**

"**Great…" Hunter sighed, "Just great…"**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hm…" Sadiki thought out loud to herself, "…how can I make this _not _my fault…"

"By fixing it…" Hunter suggested, "…is there any way you can?"

"I'm no genius, but all I know is we should wait and see how her condition changes, if it does, then we act from there." Hunter nodded.

Sadiki looked at Sam, "Do you know your name?"

"It starts with an…S…right?" she asked cluelessly.

"Yes, now think harder and remember your name." Sadiki ordered.

Sam thought really hard for a few minutes, then replied, "…Sam…right?"

"Yes, congrats, now do you know your full name?"

"It's…just Sam?"

"No, your full name is Samanthia."

"Oh…"

"Now what all can you remember?"

"…I remember my name…and…being here…"

"Do you remember me? Or him?" She pointed to Hunter, "or her?" she pointed to Cten's till unconscious on the floor.

"I remember my brother…I don't remember much about you…I know you're my sister though…"

"Right, and her?" Sadiki motioned toward Cten again.

"I don't know her name…but she's the Irken Princess…"

"Knowing how full of herself she is then she won't care as long as you remember that she's," She began using a mocking voice, "the Irken Princess."

Sam laughed, "Be glad she's asleep…I have a feeling that would tick her off…"

"Like she could do anything to me. Anyway, is that all you remember?"

"I'm guessing there's more to remember?"

"All your little Earth friends, you other little Irken friends, those robot things, lots of things to remember."

"Oh yeah…my robot…Star…"

"Yeah, that ECU unit…"

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, that's all the important crap, I guess you're fine."

"Okay…what now?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the one with the memory…"

"Oh well, ask Hunter what you should do." Sadiki suggested.

"I guess you should rest, Samanthia…it might help you remember more…" Hunter said.

"…okay…I guess…where should I rest?"

"In this room right here," Hunter said, showing her to another room. Sam obeyed and went into the room, closing the door so she could rest.

Cten sat up and looked around, "What happened?"

"A lot," Sadiki said flatly, "now shut up."

Hunter sighed, "Sam…has no memory…thanks to Sadiki…"

The morning sun shone outside though it was unseen by anyone because of the lack of windows on Hunteria. Sam's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She sat up and looked around the room to see Cten sitting in a chair next to her bed. She had obviously been up all night watching her. _I wonder why she was up all night… _Sam thought to herself as Cten woke up and smiled sleepily.

"You sleep well?" she asked, her words slurred together with sleepiness.

"Yes," Sam replied, rubbing her eyes, "I did…"

"Good," Cten smiled warmly.

"I suppose… It doesn't seem like you got any sleep…"

"It's okay," Cten assured her, "So do you remember anything yet?"

"No," Sam lowered her head, "not much at all…"

"Hm," Cten sighed, "I was hoping you'd regain your memory by now…"

Sam sighed in frustration, "So was I!"

"Let's see if walking around this place will trigger some memories, eh?"

"Maybe…"

Cten led Sam through the hallways of cells, one after another, and finally stopped to ask, "Remember anything yet?"

"No…" Sam replied sadly.

"Hey!" They heard a male voice from behind them and turned around to see a slave in his cell, looking up at them from his seat on the ground, "You're the sister of that asshole who trapped us here in this hell hole and tortures us!"

"Yes…" Sam replied, unsure why the slave decided to talk to her all of a sudden, "I am…"

"How can you live with yourself, knowing your brother is doing this to us and you're not doing anything to help us?" he asked harshly.

"Because I can't do anything in the first place…" she replied.

"Yeah right!" The slave scoffed, "You just choose not to do anything!"

Sam glared at him, her temper rising, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't!"

"You just enjoy seeing us suffer!"

"No I don't!" She yelled, "Now say something else and see what happens!"

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled back, pressing himself against the bars of his cell, "I hope you _and_ your brother die an unimaginably painful death!"

"Well," Sam smiled creepily, "I predict you are going to…"

"What are you talking about…?" he asked with a confused look on his already terrified face, "Why are you smiling like that?" Just then Sam pulled a knife from seemingly nowhere and reached into the cage calmly and cut his bare chest diagonally. He looked down at his chest, which was now bleeding horribly, put a hand to it, and lifted his now blood covered hand up to his face so he could see it better. "Son of a…" but he never got to finish his last sentence as he fell over, dead from loss of blood.

Sam smirked, "That's what you get."

"S-Sam…?" Cten stuttered.

Sam just shook her head, her eyes closed tightly, as if trying to shake off a trance. "…H-Huh…?" She then looked down at the slave, "Oh my gosh! Someone killed him!"

"Sam…" Cten said slowly, as if almost scared that explaining the situation would cause her own death, "…that someone…was you…you killed him…"

"…I couldn't have…" She looked at Cten with pleading eyes, "I'd never do that…I'm not like that…I may not remember my past, but I know what I would and would not do!"

Cten just sighed, reaching in her PAK and taking out a small TV screen and showing Sam a playback of the slave's death, proving to the denying Sam that she was at fault for his death.

"Oh…" She looked from the screen to Cten, "how did you even get that on tape…? And why…?"

"I have a thing in my PAK that records everything I see, hear, and think. It's for when I die, they can record my full life from a smeet, to Princess, to Tallest. For documentary and historical purposes."

"Interesting…so…why…why did I kill him?"

"He was kind of…" Cten searched for the correct word, "…_pissing_ you off."

"Oh wow…" She looked down, "do I…have a bad anger problem?" She was wondering because this was one thing she did not remember.

"Hm, I've seen worse." Cten shrugged, remembering the anger problems of Ali, Char, Don, Sprint, and herself. "But I gotta admit, I didn't think you had it in you to kill anyone."

"Oh…does this have to do with my memory loss?"

"I…" Cten thought for a moment, "I hope so…"

"Me too…" Sam agreed.

"I think we should report this incident to Hunter…" Cten suggested.


	13. Chapter 13

Cten walked into the room, not even bothering to knock, and found Hunter in his office at his desk doing something on his computer. "Hey," she said to get his attention as she walked in uninvited, "you'll never guess what your sister just did."

"Thanks for knocking," he said sarcastically, "and what did she do?"

"She killed a slave," she said, almost as if it were a good thing, but really wasn't.

"Really?" He smiled as he thought aloud, "Hm, maybe this memory loss will make her the Sam I wanted her to be…"

"Don't you dare, Hunter." Cten warmed firmly before raising her voice, "I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB IF YOU TURN HER INTO A HEARTLESS LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU!"

Hunter looked a bit surprised for a moment, but then regained his usual calmness, "Wow, you have a colorful language for a Princess…as always…and anyway, it's Sam's choice, I can only influence which one she chooses."

"Well don't '_influence_' her!" she yelled, saying 'influence' in a stupid, mocking voice as a second grader would say to make fun of someone's words.

"Yeah, real mature, Cten…" he sighed, "…and I'll influence her as I wish."

"I can tear your arm off without even touching you, ya know." She warned, her voice getting low and threatening.

"I know," Hunter said, shrugging.

"Okay then, don't piss me off."

He just blew her off, "Yes, well, I'm busy so leave."

"Okay, fine." Cten said in a pissed off way just before teleporting away to do something useful.

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting on her bed reading a book when Sadiki came in and sat behind her, wrapping her arms around Sam's shoulders and resting her head on Sam's shoulder. "So," she smiled happily, "I heard you killed a slave today?"

Sam looked down, "Yes…"

"Aw, I'm so proud!" Sadiki squealed, hugging her sister tightly, "My little sister is finally going to stop being a whiney little baby and grow up! I'm so proud!"

"In don't plan on killing someone else…" Sam said quietly.

"Why not?" Sadiki asked, her cheek now resting on Sam's, "Didn't it feel good? The knife going through him, knowing he is at your mercy, you control whether he lives or dies, you are superior! You are powerful!"

"I actually don't remember how it felt…" Sam admitted, "…I don't actually remember killing him…"

"Well we have many more slaves," Sadiki said gently, as if trying to convince a young child to rid of an old toy, "each one deserving to die more than the last, waiting to die, some even wanting to die, and you can be the one to kill them."

"But…" Sam looked down, "I don't want to…"

"You'll be doing them a favor," Sadiki smirked, "they will thank you, they don't deserve to be here so the longer you wait to put them out of their misery, the longer they suffer."

Sam lowered her head even more so that her face was hidden by the shadows, "…I don't believe that…" her once bright smile was now dull in the shadow as the evil grin curled onto her face, "We should take the ones who aren't miserable enough and make them suffer even more."

Sadiki grinned, "Oh yeah!" she cheered, "Now you're talking my style!"

"I guess sisters think alike," Sam agreed.

"So what kind of torture should we use on them?" Sadiki asked eagerly, "Mess with their heads or torture them physically?"

Sam didn't hesitate, not even a bit, "Both." She answered with a smile.

Sadiki and Sam looked at their choices. "Hm," Sadiki thought out loud, "I was thinking we start with kids."

"Good idea." Sam agreed. Sadiki picked up a little five year old as Sam grabbed the youngest there, a two year old.

They dragged the now screaming children to the torture room and strapped them down to the tables, the leather straps around their wrists, ankles, and their stomach. "So sis," Sadiki asked, "what do you think we should do first?"

"I think we should torture them physically first, then mess with their minds," Sam said, finishing the strap around the child's midsection.

"Great choice," Sadiki smiled as she started heating up some coal.

Sam smiled proudly, "Thanks."

Soon the coals were hot and Sadiki smiled, picking one up with the heat-proof gloves and sliding them into her child's mouth, keeping the child's jaw firmly closed so that it couldn't spit the burning coal out. Sam smiled and then just took some scissors and started cutting her child across the face, laughing as the blood dripped down onto the wooden table.

It had been an hour and the girls were starting to get bored. "Now…" Sam said, "how should we torture them mentally?"

"Hm, I think we should get Ki in here. She can make people hallucinate!" Sadiki seemed excited, "It's so fun to watch!" Sam nodded in agreement as Sadiki called out for Ki, "KI YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Just then Ki walked in with a tired look on her young face, making her seem at least five years older than what she really was, "Yes, Sadiki-sama?"

"Do your little hallucination trick." Sadiki ordered firmly.

Ki sighed, then bowed respectfully, "Yes ma'am…" she then sat on the floor near the two children and closed her eyes. All of a sudden the children began screaming in fear as the hallucinations began. They were soon breaking free of their straps and clawing at their injuries, just causing them to bleed more.

"That is so cool," Sam smiled.

"I know," Sadiki answered happily, "it's even better when she's in a bad mood and 'accidentally' can't control her power and makes us hallucinate too!" Then they both laughed, Sadiki laughing more than Sam, who was barely laughing at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Sadiki laughed her evil laugh as Sam was barely above a nervous giggle when Hunter walked in, a slight look of surprise on his face, "…Sam? Sadiki? What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Sam asked with a seemingly renewed confidence, her voice slightly getting cocky.

"We're torturing a slave!" Sadiki replied happily.

"Yes…" Hunter replied, his voice slow, "I realized that…"

Sadiki laughed, "Then why'd ya ask!" she asked playfully.

"I couldn't believe Sam was…" His voice trailed off.

"I know!" Sadiki cheered, hugging her sister, "It's amazing!"

Sam smiled and hugged her back as Hunter smirked, "Hm, Cten never said that _you_ couldn't influence her…" he said, referring to his previous argument with the Princess.

"Nope!" Sadiki laughed creepily, "It's awesome!"

"Very good, Sadiki," Hunter congratulated tossing Sadiki a dog treat then smirked as she squatted down and began gnawing on the treat like an animal.

"I want more!" she screeched once she had finished the treat.

"Then go do more good things," Hunter ordered.

"But I don't wanna!" she whined.

"Then no treats."

"Fine then…" she pouted.

"Good girl," Hunter said.

"Whatever," Sadiki mumbled before going to her room.

Sam giggled all the way to her room before falling down on her bed laughing happily, "That was fun!" she giggled happily.

Cten then teleported in, "Sam! I saw what you did back there!"

Just then Sam sat up with this blank look in her eyes, as if she had just woken up from a trance, "…What did I do…?"

"You know what you did!" Cten snapped back, "I can't believe you would stoop down so low to their level that you would actually torture innocent Irkens!"

"What do you mean!" Sam screamed, jumping up from her bed, "I didn't do anything like that!"

"Yes you did!" Cten argued, "I watched you and Sadiki torture two innocent children!"

Sam paused for a moment, "…I don't remember doing that…" she said in a soft voice.

Cten's voice, however, did not soften at all, "Well you did!"

"Then why don't I remember!" Sam shrieked in frustration.

"I don't know!" Cten replied, equal frustration in her voice.

"Well you should!" Sam said, getting even more upset, "I hate being frustrated about this!"

"Well it might have something to do with your amnesia?" Cten suggested.

"Then can you fix it?" Sam asked hopefully.

Cten lowered and shook her head slowly, "No…"

"Why not?"

Cten thought deeply for a moment, then, still seemingly deep in thought, her voice soft, she began thinking out loud, "Maybe with the help of another telepathic of a different kind…one who can control and read emotions…then perhaps there may be a possibility…" her voice then trailed off as she thought deeper.

"Do you know anyone like that?" Sam asked, hope now back in her voice.

"Only Kat…and she was killed by the Virus…"

Sam then remembered something, "What about…Tak…? Is she dead?"

"I don't know…but her powers are shape-shifting and heal-" she suddenly stopped in realization, "…Oh, I get it!"

"It's sad how I remember that and you don't." Sam sighed, "Anyway, can you find her and see if she can bring Kat back to life?"

Cten shook her head, "First of all, I have no freaking idea where Tak is. Second, I doubt she'd even _want_ to bring Kat back."

"Great…" Sam sighed sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Cten agreed.

"So I'm pretty much screwed for the time being?" Sam asked.

"Yup…"

Sam sighed and fell back onto her bed, "This sucks!"

"Yeah…"

"Will you stop saying yes after everything I say!" Sam asked, beginning to get annoyed.

Cten paused for a moment, "…no…" she then got serious again, "We need to find a way to keep you from going all torture crazy…"

"Yeah…" Sam agreed then shuddered, "I don't want to be that way…"

"I could try slapping you when you go all psycho?" Cten suggested.

"Okay," Sam smiled, at least there was some hope that she wouldn't become all crazy, "Thanks."

"No prob," Cten replied.

Sam looked up at Cten, "…but what if it doesn't work?"

"Must you ask so many questions!" Cten asked, getting frustrated.

"I guess so…"

"Well stop…" Cten said, "It's kind of annoying…"

"Sorry…"


	15. Chapter 15

Sam sat up on her bed, the faint sunlight shining in through the barred window above her bed. She looked over at Cten who was asleep on the bed next to her. "Hey," Sam said quietly, shaking Cten, "wake up, it's morning…"

Cten's eyes fluttered open as she sat up, "Good morning, how are you feeling? Not all psycho killer or anything, right?"

Sam shook her head, "No, I think it only happens when someone irritates me."

"Okay, wanna get something to eat?" Cten suggested.

"Sure."

Cten and Sam sat down with their trays in the mess hall. Sam gave her food a strange look and poked it.

"I think I just saw it move," Cten said.

"I think so too…" Sam agreed.

"This crap is worse than the food at Skool on Earth," Cten said. "Of course, it _is_ Hunteria, it's not like there's food fit for a Princess here."

"Only Hunter gets the good food," Sam chuckled, "and here, I don't think you count as a Princess."

Cten scoffed, "I'm not really an Irken Princess if there are no Irkens to be Princess of."

They both looked over at a crash that came from the window and to Cten's surprise, it was Zim. "Sam!" He yelled as he got up and ran over toward the two girls.

"…Who's that?" Sam asked Cten.

"You don't even remember Zim?" Cten asked in amazement.

"Doesn't remember me?" Zim asked, confused, "What do you mean?"

"…Zim?" Sam said to herself as if the name were familiar, "Isn't he the Irken who almost destroyed Irk?"

Cten burst out laughing and almost fell out of her chair, "Even _amnesia_ can't forget your failure! You _suck_!"

"Okay," Sam said to Cten, "am I supposed to know him other than that fact?"

"YES!" Zim yelled, answering for Cten, who was actually about to say no.

Cten just kept laughing then her laugh faded, "Haha…heh…okay I'm done laughing."

Zim glared at Cten then turned back to Sam, "So…you really don't remember me?"

"Not other than your fail," she replied.

"Stop calling it that!" Zim yelled in his…Zimmy way of yelling.

"Oh…" Sam said, "sorry…"

"Dude," Zim said, sounding sincerely sad, "we've known each other for almost two years now!"

"Sorry, I don't remember anything from after I ran away from Hunter…" Sam admitted.

"Do you know any emopaths?" Cten asked Zim.

"Hm, I think I know one," Zim said, obviously trying hard to remember, "but it's at least a four to six day trip to the planet she's on."

"Okay…" Sam said, "If we can get out of here, we can try and go."

"I got a Voot waiting outside," Zim grinned.

They got in the Voot and got ready to close the doors when they heard a small voice, "Sam! Wait!"

Sam looked down to see Ki, "If you're going to take me back, I'm not going. I'm going to get rid of my amnesia, so I can get rid of…the effect."

"No…that's not it…" She looked scared, "l want you to take me with you!" her voice was breaking as she urged herself not to cry. "l can't take it anymore!"

Sam tried to resist, though it was hard because she saw a little of herself in Ki's pleas for help. "l…l don't believe you… I'm sorry…" her voice went from sad to firm, "l know you're Hunter's pet and you'd never leave his side…"

"Do you think I actually like helping him torture innocent Irkens? No, I hate it! I can't stand it anymore!" She looked into Sam's eyes, "…You of all people should know how l feel…"

"…don't talk about that subject…" she shot back in a harsh voice.

"Please, Sam…" Ki begged, "I don't want to be here…"

Sam sighed reluctantly, "Fine…but no mind stuff…It's kind of creepy."

"Thank you, Sam!" Ki bowed respectfully then climbed into the Voot.

Zim pushed the button to start the Voot, but nothing happened. "We have a problem…"

"…You didn't check to see if it worked before we got in here?" Sam said.

"I used it to fly here from Earth! It worked just fine then!" Zim argued.

"Did you think it would run out of fuel?" She suggested.

"It's almost full!" Zim thought for a moment, "Computer!"

"What?" The Computer answered, seemingly annoyed.

"Why isn't the Voot working?" Zim demanded."A guy made it…not working…anymore…" it answered, not caring if it made sense.

"Great…" Sam muttered.

"Who did it?" Zim asked.

"What do I look like, an encyclopedia?" Computer asked sarcastically.

Zim thought for a moment. "…maybe?"

"No!" and with that, computer went into sleep mode.

"Don't argue with the Computer…" Sam sighed, annoyed with Zim's Stupidity.

"Well, then who did it?" Zim asked.

"Maybe Master Hunter?" Ki suggested.

"…How?" Sam asked, "He wouldn't know Zim's even here…unless Zim wasn't secretive with the landing…" She turned to Zim, "You were quiet…right?"

Zim had the usual incomprehensive, idiotic look on his face. "…quiet?"

Sam face palmed him. "Okay, Hunter definitely did this..."

"...That's not good..." Ki said quietly.

Cten bitch-slapped Zim upside the head, "YOU IDIOT!"

"This place could be a trap now for all we know!" Sam said worriedly.

"It probably is..." Ki said, still quiet, but her voice full of worry. "Oh God...I don't even want to think of what Master Hunter is gonna do to punish me when he catches me trying to run away!" She then broke down crying.

Sam sighed, "Everyone stay calm and remember, we can blame Zim if we get caught."

"Ye-...Wait, what?" Zim was still stupid as ever.

"Don't fight." Cten said, annoyed. She then grabbed them and teleported them to the planet.

Sam sighed, "Thank you, Cten. We could have literally died there…but," she looked around, "where are we?"

They seemed to be in a forest, in front of a house that seemed like it hadn't been lived in for centuries. The cliché white paint was chipping, the wood was rotting, and windows were broken. But all of that seemed like nothing compared to the hundreds of vines and braches coming in and out of the windows, doors, and every crack of the house.

Cten shrugged, "To hell if I know." She scoffed, "I read Zim's mind and teleported us where ever he was gonna take us."

They all turned toward Zim. "So Zim," Sam asked, "Where are we?"

Zim beamed with pride, "We're on planet Scai," then he seemed to calm down, "in front of one of the last emopaths alive."


	16. Chapter 16

They all turned toward Zim. "So Zim," Sam asked, "Where are we?"

Zim beamed with pride, "We're on planet Scai," then he seemed to calm down, "in front of one of the last emopaths alive." He then led them into the house, the inside didn't look any better than the outside other than the fact that the vines on the inside had flowers.

"Um…hello…?" Sam called into the silence.

"May I help you?" a quiet, but cold voice asked from behind them.

They turned around and Sam gasped in surprise at the unexpected voice, "Uh…you're the emopath…right?"

"That is correct," the girl hissed playfully, her deep green eyes almost penetrating Sam's soul, her snake like tongue going in and out of her mouth in the blink of an eye, "why do you ask?"

"I lost my memory in an accident…" Sam answered, her a bit shaky with mixed emotions.

"Well, as long as there's a telepath, then I guess we can fix that." She smiled mischievously. She wore a small dress made of rose vines, leaves, and of course, roses. She had brunette hair with a rose in it and rose vines, thorns and all, wrapped around her arms and legs. She put her hand gently on the side of Zim's face, looking deep in his eyes, the vine around her arm going up and wrapping around Zim's antennae and sprouting a vibrant red rose on the end.

"Yeeeaaah…" Zim said nervously, carefully taking the vine off of his antennae so he didn't get poked by a thorn, and scooted away uncomfortably, hiding behind Cten.

"Good…" Sam said, glad by the thought of her going back to her old self, but nervous about the fact that this girl was a total psycho. "I don't want to kill any more people…"

"Well, let's see here…" She stared into Sam's big rosy eyes for a few minutes, studying them deeply, "It'll probably take a few hours…so let's go to my room so we won't be disturbed."

Cten and Sam followed her to her room. She had a bed of soft maple leaves, walls of vines and the most exotic, beautiful flowers, and a floor of moist lily pads, and a ceiling of honey suckles.

"So what now…?" Sam asked, unsure what to do.

"You just lay down on the bed and clear your mind, Cten and I will take it from here." The girl winked as Sam laid down on the bed, and that was the last thing she remembered.

Sam sat up a few hours later, "Is…Is my memory back?"

"It should be." Cten assured her.

Sam started to get excited about her memory returning, "Give me a question!" she urged Cten.

Cten smiled at Sam's happiness as she asked the most obvious question, "Who do we all hate?"

Sam thought for a moment before proudly announcing her answer, "Nemo!" She then jumped up, doing a victory dance. "Yes! My memory is back!"

The emopath, whose name was Miu, had an interested look on her face, "Hm…I didn't think it would work…"

Sam gave her a 'wtf' look, "What do you mean!"

"Well, I just thought it was a rumor, plus my emopath skills aren't that great…" Miu smiled innocently.

"What if I only got some of my memory back!" Sam asked, practically screaming it.

"Hey, at least you've got any memory at all now."Miu shrugged.

"True," Sam agreed, "but I'd like to have them all…"

"Well hopefully you do." Miu said.

"Yes, now Cten! Ask me more questions!" Sam demanded.

"Hm.." Cten thought for a moment, "Who do we all love?"

Sam thought before shrugging and saying, "Idk…"

"How could you not know that!" Cten asked surprised, "Everyone loves _me_!" Just then Sam burst out laughing and Cten gave her a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

"You!"

"How am I funny!"

"You think everyone loves you!"

Cten put a hand on her hip and shifted to one side, "Think? Ha! I know!"

Sam just gave her an unimpressed look and sighed, "Yeah…keep on thinking that…next question!"

"Who all have I dated?" Cten asked, knowing that would take some thinking.

"Um…you've only dated one…no…two people…right?" Sam didn't keep up with Cten's dates.

"Farggo, Dib, Linux, Ne-…"She trailed off after the last one.

"Farggo doesn't count, you didn't date him, you married him!" Sam gave her a glare, "And what was that last one, I think you stuttered."

"…Linux…?" Cten asked, trying to hide what she was about to say.

"No, after him."

"…Dib?"

"…you said him first…"

"Then you must be hearing things!" Cten said in her bossy 'I'm right, you're wrong' kind of voice.

"No I'm not, just tell me!" Sam said loudly.

Cten looked down, "…Nemo…"

Sam gave her a strange look. "Seriously!"

"He's not that bad!" Cten screamed at her.

"You're right, he's worse!" Sam cracked up laughing.

"She's brainwashed…" Miu said, suddenly serious, "I can tell by the look in her eyes."

Sam laughed again, "Sucks for you!"

"I'm not brainwashed!" Cten whined.

"You sooo are!" Sam said in a fake prep voice.

Cten blinked, taking a second to comprehend it, "…THEN FIX ME!"

"Okay!" Sam said happily, then stopped realizing she had no idea what the hell she was supposed to do. She turned to Miu, "HOW DO WE FIX HER!"

Miu thought for a moment. "Well…the only ones who can brainwash a telepath is a much, _much _stronger telepath, and I haven't met any telepath stronger than Cten. A master of powers could, but they're all dead. Or maybe a sorceress who can make a powerful brainwashing potion and there are only two sorceresses that I know of and I have no clue if they're even still alive."

"Then let's check if they are!" Sam said, glaring at Cten, "Soon we'll all get tired of listening to Cten blabbing about Nemo."

Cten didn't hear what was going on over her talking to herself about how 'sexy' Nemo is. "Cten!" Miu yelled, snapping Cten to attention.

"AH!" Cten screamed at the sudden loud noise.

"Teleport us to Heta's planet!" Miu commanded.


	17. Chapter 17

They looked around at the planet that seemed to be made entirely of crystals and ice, but surprisingly it wasn't cold at all. They were in what seemed to be a castle made out of different colored crystals, but mainly clear and blue. They were in a long corridor, walking around trying to find Heta.

Sam turned to Miu, "So…who is this Heta?"

They all jumped and turned to see a room that had smoke coming from it due to a sudden explosion. Miu sighed, "That's Heta."

"…Oooh! I mispronounced the spell!" There was a preppy giggle from the room, then an annoyed sigh. "Ancient Irken is so hard to read!"

"…Are you sure she could have made the brainwash potion thing?" Sam asked, confused at how that explosion could have been the work of a master sorceress.

Miu laughed almost as if that was a joke. "No. Why do you think her name's Heta? It means 'unskillful'." She then turned toward the room that was now smoking even more and called out to her old friend. "Hey Heta!"

Just then there was a bright puff of smoke in front of them that started sparkling, then the smoke cleared to show an Irken girl choking. The girl had bright bleach blonde hair that goes down to her middle back, icy blue eyes, pale skin, and long flowing antennae. She also wore a simple white dress with a bow in the back. She coughed out the last of the smoke, "Y-Yo!"

"Uh-huh…" Sam said, unimpressed. "Well then, hi Heta! We wanted to know if you made a brainwashing potion lately!"

"Hm…nope!" She then turned to Miu and giggled. "But I heard Sii has a new pet!"

Miu shook her head, "That poor unfortunate soul…"

Heta giggled as if they were sharing gossip. "Yeah, it's a Vortain this time!"

"Nemo!" Sam said suddenly, "He's the only Vortain alive!"

Cten grabbed them all and teleported them to Sii. It was like a dark castle made of rough stones of various sizes. Cten was now face to face with the last Vortain alive.

"Hey Cten!" Nemo said happily, but he wasn't greeted with the happy hello he had expected. Sam kicked him in the stomach. Hard.

"HOW DARE YOU BRAINWASH CTEN!" Sam screamed, slapping him across the face and shoving him away.

"OW!" Nemo cried out like a wuss. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"FIX HER!" Sam ordered harshly, punching him in the face. "NOW!"

"I can't!" Nemo said, half like he was bragging about it and half trying to persuade Sam to let him live.

"WHY THE HEL-HECK NOT!" She asked, shoving him against a wall.

"Only Sii can undo it!" Nemo said, trying to keep calm. Sam just sighed, disgusted at him and walked away, dragging Cten by the collar of her shirt in the direction she assumed Sii was in. She just walked into the room and threw Cten onto the ground in front of Sii then glared up at the sorceress. "Reverse the brainwashing on her…" She then suddenly turned back into her 'normal' self. "" she stopped to take a breath, "!"

Sii glared at her. "Hm, let me think-NO!"

"Whyyy!" Sam whined annoyingly.

"I hate Cten."

"Why?"

Sii looked away. "…I'd rather not explain it…"

Sam then turned back to dead serious. "Then you don't have a reason not to help Cten!"

Sii then stood up. "SHE KILLED MY SISTER!"

"Oh…" Sam said quietly. "Why did she kill her?"

Sii sighed. "Have you ever heard of the orphanage that forces kids to fight each other?"

"Uh…yeah…" Sam said, suddenly feeling kind of guilty.

"I had to stay in one while Daddy was too depressed to take care of me and Sprint…" Cten said sadly. "It was kill or be killed…"

"I might have seen them…once or twice…" she said, trying to lie about that. "They're horrible places…"

"Didn't your brother own most of them?" Cten asked.

"Uh…yeah…he did…" She then looked down. "He called them field trips…I'm just lucky he never made me compete for _my_ life…"

"Yeah…you _are_ lucky…" Cten said, her eyes now distant and sad.

"I know…there were some very bad fights I didn't want to see, but I had to…I couldn't show weakness or Hunter would have made me fight…"

Cten smiled sadly, "I had an advantage, I could use my telekinesis to hit pressure points and make them harmlessly pass out…"

"That's good…" Sam agreed.

"But soon, I completely refused to fight…or eat or talk…I would freak out when anyone came near me…I soon got a visit from Hunter and my sister…" Cten said, choking back tears.

"Really…? That must have been when I locked myself in my room and refused to come out…what did they say?" Sam asked, quickly changing the subject off of her.

"It's not what they said…it's what they did…"

"What did they do…?" Sam asked, not knowing if she really wanted that question answered.

"Let's just say the scars are so bad that I don't wear a bikini without my holo-disguise to cover them…" Cten said, tears now streaming down her face.

"Oh my gosh…I never knew!" Sam said, now feeling guiltier for locking herself up in her room at the wrong time. "I can't believe Hunter would- actually, unfortunately, I can believe it…"

Sii sat back down, crossing her arms. "At least you're alive, unlike my sister."

"Well, maybe Cten had a reason for killing her." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, she was trying to kill _me_!" Cten argued.

"Whatever." Sii said, suddenly uninterested. "You already have what I wanted to torture you with."

Cten gasped as she felt something kick in her stomach. "…W-What…?"

Nemo put a hand on her shoulder proudly. "You're carrying my kid."

"Well, now the Vortain population is up to 1.5!" Sam said hyperly.

"Hey! Don't try to find a bright side to this!" Cten said annoyed.

"Well, another bright side is at least you're not brainwashed anymore!"

"I said stop!" Cten said, even more annoyed. Sam just stuck out her tongue and shut up. "So…I'm gonna have a baby…again…"

"Yup!" Nemo said proudly.

"NO MORE VORTAINS!" Cten yelled, falcon kicking him where the sun don't shine, causing him to scream like a dike, causing Sam to burst out laughing.

Sii just rolled her eyes. "Get out of here," she commanded, "all of you."

Sam shrugged. "Okay, well, thanks for helping Cten…I guess…" Cten just sighed and teleported them to a jungle on an unknown planet.


	18. Chapter 18

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"We're at a planet that wasn't destroyed in the Virus…" Cten explained.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…it was the first place that I thought of coming to…" Cten looked around. "This is Makku,

Planet of the Marked."

"The Marked?" Sam asked, confused. "Why aren't they extinct?"

"The Marked are immune to Hunter's Virus. That's why you, Sprint, and I survived." She explained.

"That makes sense, but why did you think to come here?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know where else to go…" Cten admitted.

"I wonder how long Cten's been pregnant…?" Heta wondered.

"Judging by her stomach, the baby's due soon." Miu said thoughtfully.

"That's good!" Sam cheered.

"Wait…Hunter may not be happy that we left…What if he finds us…?" Cten asked, suddenly worried.

"Well, I'm guessing I'll take you both back to Hunteria and let you rot in a cell along with your child." Said a deep, familiar voice behind Cten.

She quickly spun around to see Hunter standing there. She was about to hit him when he stabbed her in the neck with a needle full of sleeping serum, causing her to pass out on the ground.

"Cten!" Miu cried, using her powers to make strong vines come out of the ground, grabbing Hunter's hands and feet, rendering him unable to move.

Hunter just kept calm, glaring at her and speaking with a tone of authority in his voice. "Would you like to go with them, Miu? If not, let me go and pretend nothing happened." Miu just sighed and let him go, figuring there was no way they could help Cten from inside a cell.

"Where's Sprint?" Heta asked Hunter. "Doesn't she usually come with you, especially when you fight Cten?"

"Sprint couldn't come." He replied. "She's pregnant." He then turned to Sam. "Sam, carry Cten to my ship."

"Yes Hunter…" Sam sighed and obeyed her brother.

Cten soon woke up as they neared Hunteria. "…What happened?"

"Well, in a brief summary, we're back in Hunter's clutches." Sam said.

Cten looked around. "Isn't Sprint usually here?"

"She's pregnant, so I didn't let her come." Hunter said.

Cten gasped, then glared at Hunter. "You got her pregnant!"

"Well I'm guessing I did." Hunter replied, as if it was no big deal.

"She doesn't need to be having a child yet, she's only 14!" Cten yelled angrily.

"You're pregnant _again_ and you're 14." Hunter pointed out.

"I'm different! How did you even get her pregnant anyway? I didn't think you actually loved her enough to want to even do that kind of stuff with her!" Cten yelled. Despite the usual fighting and trying to kill each other of the two sisters, Cten is actually very protective of her sister, and never really approved of Sprint and Hunter's relationship.

He just looked at Cten strangely, that unexpected outburst of protectiveness was not expected. "My life is none of your business." Cten shut up, still pissed at Hunter for getting her sister pregnant. He smirked, "Get over it. She can have her fun too."

They soon landed on Hunteria, all of them getting out of the ship. "You can go talk to her." Hunter said, pointing to Sprint's room. Cten just glared at him then went into the room, finding her sister and shutting the door.

"Sprint, I can't believe you!" Cten yelled angrily.

Sprint just looked up casually, "Hey, look who got knocked up again."

Cten couldn't believe how casually her sister was taking this. "I see I'm not the only one!"

"So?" Sprint shrugged.

"You're too young to get pregnant!"

"I'm older than you!" She was beginning to get annoyed with Cten.

"By five minutes, I don't think that counts as older!" Cten yelled, "I can't believe you're so stupid!"

Sprint got up and slapped Cten. "It was my decision! I love Hunter and I'm more than happy to have a kid with him! Now go away!" Cten just sighed angrily, walking out and using her telekinesis to slam the door.

Sam just looked at Cten. "…Shouldn't you be happy for Sprint?"

"No, I'm not." Cten admitted. "Sprint and Hunter are demented and their kid's probably going to end up worse than them."

"It could end up like me! Not evil!" Sam said quickly, trying to cheer Cten up.

"Yeah right…" Cten said sarcastically.

"What? It could!" Sam insisted. "It doesn't have to be like it's parents…"

"But there's a good chance it will…" Cten said sourly.

"There's a good chance it won't be." Sam said.

"I don't really care anymore." Cten pouted.

"Okay then…so do you think we can escape again?" Sam asked.

"I doubt it…"

"So we're stuck here for real this time…" Sam sighed.

"I hate Hunter…" Cten growled.

"…I _should_ hate him…" Sam said, not sure if it was good or bad that she didn't.

"If I could, I'd kill him _myself_!" Cten growled angrily.

"I know you would…" Sam muttered.

"He can escape _almost_ any death, right…?" Cten asked, getting an idea.

"Yeah…" Sam said.

"Well, _almost_ any death means that there's got to be at least _one_ thing that can kill him!" Cten said excitedly.

"Yeah…" Sam said slowly. "What about cutting off his head or his heart?"

Cten thought for a moment. "Hm, yeah, that'd work!"

"Yeah, but please don't…" Sam begged just above a whisper.

"Why not?" Cten asked casually.

"You can't kill my brother…he has a child on the way and Sprint would kill _you_."

"I would kill Sprint too if I had to!"

"Her child too! That'd be horrible!"

"I don't care!"

Sam sighed, tired of fighting with Cten and her raging hormones. "…fine, do what you want…maybe it'd be a good thing…but not until that child shows a first sign of evil…"

"Fine…" Cten agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you." Cten yawned. "Well, I'm tired and I'm going to go to sleep…"

"Okay, I will too…"


	19. Chapter 19

Sam yawned and sat up, looking up at Cten who was holding a small child. It was a pale gray with big lavender Irken eyes and small horns, almost like a baby goat's. It also, surprisingly, had a little bit of hair on its head, it was black and white.

"Why didn't you tell me you had your child?" Sam squealed excitedly.

Cten giggled, "I did but you didn't wake up!"

"Oh…well, anyway, that's awesome!" Sam thought for a moment. "I wonder if Sprint had hers…" Cten just shrugged. "Oh well, what are you going to name him?"

Cten looked down at her newborn son. "…Drue…"

Sam smiled, "That's a good name…"

"You want to hold him?" Cten asked.

"Sure!" Sam said happily, gently taking Drue from Cten. "He looks a little weird, being half Vortain and all, but he's still cute." She giggled as Drue squealed happily, tugging on her antennae. "I can't believe he's so awake. Usually babies sleep a lot."

"He just woke up a few minutes before you." Cten shrugged.

Sam noticed something. "It's strange, I'd expect him chewing on my antennae to hurt."

"Maybe that's his marked power?" Cten suggested.

"Yeah, because this should really hurt…" Sam said as Drue began to chew harder.

Just then Hunter walked in. "Oh, I see you had your child." He said sadistically. "Let me see him."

Cten gently took Drue from Sam and held him protectively. "No." she replied firmly.

"Give him to me now and I won't kill him." Hunter said, just as firmly.

"Don't you dare touch my child!" Cten yelled at Hunter.

"You shouldn't have escaped from me." He said simply. "This will be your punishment."

"Don't come near him!"

"Guards, get the child." Hunter ordered. Just then, five guards came in, two holding Cten back, one injecting her with a temporary power-tranquilizer, making her unable to use her powers, and two prying Drue from her hands and handing him to Hunter. "Thank you for your cooperation." He said sarcastically and left the room.

Drue was screaming loudly, then used his powers to make the guards and Hunter go deaf, blind, and completely numb. "Hm…what an interesting child. We're going to have to put some experiments on it." Drue just screamed louder, using his powers to make Hunter feel like he's burning in a fire. Hunter just smiled, impressed. "This child could be of use." Then shook his head as the infant in his hands got tired and fell asleep as Hunter just took him to a torture chamber. "Let's see if you can make yourself not feel pain." He then poured Earth water on the child. Just then Hunter felt like the water had been poured on himself. "That's amazing…he's transferring the pain into me…" He smiled and thought for a moment. "So, whatever I do to him, he gives me the pain…" He then broke Drue's pinky finger and suddenly felt like every one of his bones had been shattered. He fell to his knees in pain and smirked. "I could use this child…" As soon as the wave of pain dulled out, he picked up Drue and took him back to Cten. "I have a deal for you."

Cten looked up at him suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

"If you let me use your child to torture, I'll let you have the freedom to come and go as you like. He has an amazing power." Hunter smirked.

Cten started to refuse but realized she had no other choice if she wanted her and Drue to live. "…Fine…"

"You were smart to agree." He said. "Since he's young, I'll only use him twice a week from 1:00 to 5:00. I'll help him learn to control his powers and maybe discover new things. And with that, you are free to leave. Come back this weekend though, or I'll hunt you down myself."

Cten just glared at him and grabbed Sam by the arm. "Come on, Sam." She said harshly then teleported them away to Makku.

Sam touched Drue gently on the cheek. "I can't believe him. Look at Drue…he's burned…"

Cten kissed Drue gently on the forehead. "I know…but I'm sure he hurt Hunter pretty badly and that jerk deserved it."

"Yeah…He does…" Sam agreed. "At least we don't have to be there anymore…"

Just then Zim ran out from behind a tree and hid behind Cten. "Help! I don't want to lose my virginity to a psycho!"

The two girls looked over to where Miu was coming out from behind that very tree, trying to find Zim. "Oh Ziiim~ Where'd you go?"

Sam burst out laughing. "You might want to take the chance, since she's the only girl who'd want to do it willingly!"

Cten laughed then joined in on the joke, "Ha, I thought you liked him, Sam?"

She continued laughing, but Sam didn't. She suddenly got defensive, "What? No! Why would I say something like that! Zim is…weird…"

Cten laughed, "Whoa, don't get defensive, it was a joke."

"Yeah, you're too…weird for me…" Zim agreed, blushing furiously.

Sam then paused a moment, her face reddening. "…I wasn't getting defensive!"

"Whatever." Cten shrugged.

"Whatever," Sam agreed, "let's go home." Cten nodded, teleporting them home.

"Ahh, it's good to be home!" Sam said, stretching and inhaling the sweet, familiar smell of home. "I'm going to my room and see it!" She headed toward her room. "It's been such a long time since I've been here!" she shut the door quickly behind her.

Cten took her son to her room, laying him down on the bed for a nap.


	20. Chapter 20

That weekend, Cten showed up on Hunteria with Drue, giving him a recap of the rules. She smiled as she reminded him one last time. "Now play nice with Uncle Hunter, okay?"

"Uncle Huntaa!" he giggled.

She jumped when she unexpectedly heard Hunter's voice behind her. "Thank you for coming on time. You can visit your sister or you can come along with me and Drue."

"I'll talk with Sprint, I'm trusting you not to hurt my child." She passed him off to Hunter, glaring one final silent warning, then going to Sprint's room.

Drue cutely hugged Hunter's leg. "Uncle Huntaa!"

"Let's just get to work." Hunter sighed, obviously annoyed. Drue cheered cutely, but was quiet when Hunter took him to a torture chamber full of slaves.

"Huh…?" Drue looked around, confused because he wondered what happened to them.

"Do to them what you did to me." Hunter ordered firmly.

"B-But…it hurts them…" he protested innocently.

"Yes, it does." Hunter replied bluntly.

"…It wrong to hurt…" Drue said, his grammar bad from just learning.

"No, it isn't. They need it."

"…Why?"

"Because they were bad."

"How?"

"They didn't do what they were told."

"That no reason to hurt…"

"Just do it." Hunter said, getting tired of the kid's back talk. "It's what your mother wants you to do."

"Mama say death is bad…"

"She killed people herself."

"She had good reason…"

"I have a good reason for this also. I have to keep them in line."

"I hurt you 'cause you hurt me…"

"Okay then, if you don't then I will kill your mother." Hunter smirked at how threatening he sounded.

"NO!" Drue screamed, then suddenly made Hunter feel as if he was being stabbed in the stomach several times.

However, Hunter seemed unaffected. "Your power is still amazing, but I can handle pain. Torture the slaves or your mother dies." Drue glared as he intensified Hunter's pain, and immediately Hunter fell to the ground, almost unconscious from the pain. "Slaves…" He said as a last resort to get the kid to behave, "Attack the child. Whoever draws blood first will be released into freedom.

Sure enough, all of the slaves attacked the small child, but soon all were unconscious from pain except one small girl, who was a few years older than Drue, was still scratching him, his arm bleeding badly now, the mark of the Marked showing clearly on her neck. She realized what she did to the young child, but he didn't seem in too much pain so she stood up and bowed to Hunter. "I-I did it Master Hunter…"

He stood up, wincing slightly in pain, but then standing tall. "Good job, what's your name? Or do you not have one?"

"I was born here, my mother died giving birth to me and my sister. I have no name."

"I shall five you a name. What is your Marked power?"

"I control fire and I am double jointed at almost every joint, sir…"

He thought for a moment. "You may be of use to me. Your name is now Hi."

"Yes sir…"

Hunter turned to his nephew. "Good job, Drue." He said, his compliment hollow and dry. "I'll take you to your mother. Hi, follow." He took Drue by the hand and took him to Cten.

"Why is his arm all torn up!" she asked, obviously more pissed than Hunter initially expected.

"My new…" He thought of a word that wouldn't make the girl feel too special, "helper did that. This is Hi. The only way to make him torture is to put him in danger."

"I never gave you permission to hurt my son!" She yelled, poking him hard and threateningly in the chest.

"He didn't hurt your son, I did." Hi said hollowly obediently, stepping forward.

"Yes, I just told them to." Hunter said. "She was the winner and just happened to be of use."

Cten glared at Hunter as she picked up Drue gently as Drue transferred all of his pain to Hunter before crying out, "Hunter bad!"

"So are you," Hunter smirked, "you hurt over 100 slaves in a mere five minutes."

"But…they hurt me…it was an accident…"

"You never hurt someone on accident."

"Yeah-huh!"

Hunter sighed. "You will learn as you do this more." He turned away from them, "You are free to leave when you like." Cten then teleported away in a huff.

"What would you like me to do now, sir?" Hi asked once they got to his office.

"How controlled are you with fire?" He asked.

She pointed to her face that he just now cared to notice was a horrible burn on half her face. "I've recently tried out my powers, you tell me how controlled I am with fire." She spat, seemingly sensitive about how inexperienced she was with her powers.

"Let's see…" He light a nearby candle and sat it on the ground in front of her, stepping back a few steps. "Try to make the flame bigger."

She tried, her face twisted with concentration, the flame gradually and awkwardly growing a few centimeters before suddenly blowing up, burning them both pretty badly. Hi collapsed on the ground as that half of her face re-burned and also her shoulder and both arms were horribly burned, she sobbed in pain.

Hunter smiled proudly. "Good. We just need to work on it a little. How badly are you injured?"

Hi stood up painfully, stopping her crying. "I-I'm burnt…pretty b-badly…"

"Can you still use your powers?"

She nodded in response.

"Then let's try once more, then the nurse will come."

She nodded then tried again, the same thing happening only this time it missed Hunter. She got burned in the same spots, crying out in horrible agony.

"That was better." Hunter congratulated, a bit of true pride in her leaked out into his voice before he called for the nurse.

After a five minute break as she got burn ointment and bandages on her face, arms, and shoulder, he decided one more time. "Try again," he ordered, "this time concentrate on making the flame stable and _nothing_ else. Take it slowly."

She nodded, doing it more slowly than before, the candle lit with her power and remained steady as she held her hands out toward it, controlling it with all of her strength.

"Now remember what you did, and slowly make it bigger."

She nodded, obeying his orders, and made the flame slowly bigger, and it was more calm and natural seeming this time.

"You're doing good, you just have to concentrate."

She made the flame even bigger, lifting it off of the candle and into the air. It was now about the size of a basketball.

"Now try to shape it into something." Hunter ordered, testing how far he could push her concentration.

She slowly, but surely, shaped it into the image of Drue's face.

He nodded approvingly. "You learn quickly. I am impressed. You may now retire to your new room, Ki's old room. You'll also be treated with respect by the slaves. Gather the little, if any, belongings you have and you can also have Ki's old things."

She nodded and left, sighing and laying on Ki's old, raggedy bed. "I doubt he even knows Ki was my sister…"


	21. Chapter 21

A few days had passed and Hi had gotten more comfortable with Hunter and was now proving to be just as immature and childish as any little kid her age. They had been having lessons for her Marked powers three times a day, just before every meal.

Hi ran up to Hunter's desk. "Master Hunter, you have a transmission! I don't know who it's from, but he says it's urgent!"

Hunter nodded. "Answer it."

She fumbled with the remote before turning on the screen on the wall across from his desk on, the screen showing the back of a tall chair. The voice that spoke was obviously disguised as a deep voice. "Hello, Hunter…"

"Hello…" Hunter said, slightly interested. "What's your business?"

"You are attempting to take over the universe, correct?"

"Correct."

"Not anymore." The voice said, amused. "It's mine."

"No…" Hunter said plainly. "It isn't."

"Yes it is!" The deep voice sounded strangely childish. "I don't see your name on it anywhere!"

"Right… There's no way to put a name on the universe, but it is on this contract." He turned to Hi. "Bring me the contract."

Hi bowed respectfully and ran out, bringing back the contract. Hunter took it from her and held it up to the screen with a smug face.

The chair turned around to reveal a young boy, about six years old, looked similar to an Irken but slightly different with turquoise skin, beautifully complex antennae, and solid green eyes with two black pupils in each eye. The voice disguiser was dropped and his voice was just as childish as any six year olds. "No fair!"

Hunter, obviously shocked that his challenger was so…puny, disguised his laugh as a cough. Hi, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at!" The boy exclaimed.

Hi was too busy laughing to answer. "I only coughed…" Hunter replied simply. He looked over at Hi, who was still howling with laughter. "Please excuse my assistant…"

"Whatever! Just prepare for revenge for taking my sister!" The boy exclaimed.

Hunter thought for a moment, trying to recall if he had ever had any 'Irkens' that looked so strange. "Who's your sister?"

"Mecca Bodur!" he cried out. "The only blue 'Irken'!"

He thought for a moment before smiling. "I don't have your sister, but I know who does. The evil one, Cten, took her and wiped her memory."

"WHAAAAAT!" The boy's face was complete shock.

"Yes. I will give you her coordinates if you will bring me all the prisoners."

"…How do I know you're not lying?" the boy asked skeptically.

Hunter seemed unimpressed. "I wouldn't lie."

"Yes you-…" Hi shut up as soon as Hunter glared at her.

"Just bring them to me." Hunter ordered, sending them pictures of Cten, Sam, Zim, Aiden, and the others. "I have some issues to settle with them. We both win."

"Hm…Deal!"

"Fin bring them to us as soon as possible." Hunter ordered firmly.

"Yeah!" Hi exclaimed. "ASAP!" Hunter just glared at her to shut up.

"Okay, I'll get them for you! Give me two days…tops!" The boy smirked proudly, as any child would when his ego is overflowing.

Hunter smiled, evilly pleased. "I'll hold you to that promise."

"Yes sir!" the boy saluted. "By the way, my name's Clyde!" He then shut off the computer, leaving the screen black.

After a moment, Hi spoke up. "…Clyde's a dead man."

"Probably." Hunter agreed. "I'll be surprised if he doesn't fail.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days later, Clyde showed up on Hunteria with all of his targets in handcuffs.

"What happened…?" Cten asked blankly.

"YOU WERE HYPNOTIZED!" he said, obviously too proud of himself.

Zim looked surprised, as if he couldn't believe that he, the great Zim, could be tricked.

"I don't remember being hypnotized…" Sam said.

"That's the point, now shut up!" The Clyde said. He then turned to Hunter. "What shall I do with the prisoners?"

"You take your sister and go as you wish. Thank you for bringing them. I'll handle them."

"Okay!" He took Mecca by the hand and they left.

"What do you want with us this time, Hunter?" Cten asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, really. You were all just part of a deal with Clyde. You are now my prisoners again, and no one can help you because all of you are here this time." He smirked proudly.

Cten just looked at him incredulously for a moment. "…That's pointless! You just had that brat capture us for no reason!"

"No…" He said slowly. "I'll do something with you.

"Then shouldn't you have figured that out before we got here!" She shrieked.

"Uh…Princess? I don't think you're helping the situation…" Erin said shyly.

"She's not." Aiden replied flatly.

Hunter ignored the two and continued talking to Cten. "No, I didn't really expect Clyde to make it anyway, much less capture all of you."

"You're horrible…" Cten growled.

"Thank you."

Cten sighed, then used her telepathy to send Aiden a message. _The kid forgot the Sir unites! Can you send them some sort of signal to tell them about our situation?_

Aiden nodded and used his spy powers to send them a message.

Light looked over at his phone, noting the text from Aiden, then goes back to watching TV. "I'll read it later."

Kiki pulled out her pink phone, reading the message then looking up at Light. "Shouldn't we go save our masters from the evil clutches of Hunter…?"

Light shrugged. "Eh, I guess."

"I WANNA GO!" Gir shrieked, popping out of seemingly nowhere.

"No, Gir," Hari replied. "it's too dangerous." This caused Gir to pout childishly. Ever since she got that upgrade from Erin, she had been taking care of Gir more, leaving Kiki to have some free time to do things other than constantly mother him.

"I think only me, Light, Trek, Star, and Maz should go." Kiki explained. "Gir, Hari, you two stay here."

Star cheered as Light just looked like he couldn't care less, the usual.

Maz looked at the ground, quietly answering. "…Okay…"

Kiki went up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maz, you okay with going to Hunteria?"

Maz sighed. "…Yes. Hunter doesn't want me anyway…"

Kiki smiled sadly. "It's okay Maz, Hunter's a mean person, so it's better off this way."

He shrugged. "Yeah…"

They landed on Hunteria, in the back where there were fewer cameras, they landed in a blind spot. "Okay, now we just gotta find exactly where they are…" Kiki thought out loud to herself.

"…In the main building…" Maz answered her.

"Oh, okay. Do you know if there's a hole in the security? That way we can get in without being seen."

Maz pointed to the left corner. "Follow directly on the left wall, the cameras miss it."

Kiki nodded and they went along the wall, soon reaching a door and slipping into it. Kiki looked around the corner to see Cten, Sam, Zim, Aiden, and the others in couple of cells. She gasped and turned to the rest of the SIRs. "Hunter's coming!"

"Hide!" Maz commanded, ducking around another corner, pulling Star with him. Light hid under a nearby table, in a dark corner under it. Kiki followed him, squeezing closer to him so they wouldn't be seen. He shushed her, watching what he could see of Hunter from under the table.

Hunter walked up to the cells, glaring into them. He rolled his eyes at Cten, who was playing the harmonica and singing a song with a blues tune about how stupid and mean Hunter was.

"You're being overdramatic." He pointed out.

"Yup, overdramatic." Erin agreed. "That's the Princess."

Cten ignored them and continued singing. "We were caught by a loser kid…" Harmonica. "And then locked in a cage…" Harmonica. "Where stupid Hunter has no idea what to do with us…" More Harmonica. "Because he's stupid, stupid, stupid, stupiiiiiid…" That harmonica was asking for a butt whooping, just like Cten.

"If anyone is stupid, it's you." Hunter pointed out bluntly. "You're the one in a cage."

Cten paused for a moment, pondering this thought, then threw the harmonica at Hunter's head. He caught it, causing Cten to pout, then crushed it. Cten giggled annoyed. "Good, that needed to be broken. It was getting annoying." Hunter just glared at her. "When are we gonna get some food?" She asked obnoxiously. "If I don't eat, I may have to eat your sister."

"NOT IF I EAT YOU FIRST!" Sam screeched, then howled in laughter.

"You'll get food tomorrow." Hunter said.

"I want food NOW!" She screamed like a spoiled princess, throwing a handful of pebbles at Hunter, who simply smirked. She then scooted off into the corner to pout.

Erin went over to Cten, pulling out a candy bar. "Would you like a candy bar, Princess?"

"Don't give her that candy bar." Hunter ordered firmly.

Erin glared at him, then (just to test his patience) she unwrapped the candy bar and handed it to Cten, who devoured it obliviously.

"You, come with me now." Hunter commanded.

"And if I don't?" Erin smirked.

"You'll come anyway."

Her smirk faded. If there was one thing she hated, it was being told what to do by someone who didn't have the authority. "No, I won't."

"You will." He snapped his fingers, getting the guards' attention. "Guards, restrain her."

The guards grabbed her, struggling to keep a hold of her as she screamed, kicked, and fussed. "LET ME GO!" Hunter simply pulled out a syringe, injecting a sedative into her neck to knock her unconscious.

"I…won't go…without…a…figh…" she was soon limp, the only thing holding her up was the guard's arms hooked under hers, supporting her light weight. Hunter smirked triumphantly. He heard a small sneeze from around the corner, under a table and smiled. "I see we have more to take care of." He said with fake pleasantness in his voice, but that soon faded into a command. "Come out of hiding."

Kiki held onto Light's arm as they came out from under the table, soon joined by Maz and Star.

Cten looked at Aiden happily. "Aiden, look! The SIR units are here! We're saved!"

Aiden sighed and rubbed his temples, seeming to get a headache from Cten's stupidity. "No, Cten, they were _caught_ trying to save us."

"Oh…"

"You should've stayed behind, Maz. You're too weak to even look at me." Hunter said, his voice dripping with acid-like hatred that only caused Maz to look down in shame.

Kiki took a step forward. "DON'T TALK TO HIM THAT WAY!"

"I'll talk to him how I want." Hunter replied, keeping his cool. "He's my SIR unit."

"So!" Kiki shrieked angrily. "He's my friend and he has feeling, unlike you, so why don't you just treat him right!"

"Because, he's not right. My SIR should be different, not afraid to see blood."

"Then make a new one and leave Maz the hell alone!" Kiki said angrily, her chest moving up and down with hard, angry breaths.

Hunter suddenly got an idea, the look of evil gleaming in his now pleased eyes. "Or…maybe I could make a new Maz… Maz, shut down."

Immediately, by voice command, his eyes faded into nothing and he fell limp to the ground with a hollow, metallic _thud_.

"What are you…?" Kiki started to ask, but her question faded away. Hunter came over and picked up Maz, then walked away with him down the hall and to another room.

Kiki started to follow him, but realized it was pointless and just stopped. "He's….gone…" She said, so quietly that it was almost unheard.


	23. Chapter 23

Light came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "He's going to reprogram him…"

"I shouldn't have made Maz come…" Kiki said, her voice breaking with potential tears but she tried to hold them in. "This is all my fault…"

"It's not your fault, he wanted to…" Light said comfortingly, looking into Kiki's painful, sad, worried eyes.

"I should've made him stay…" Tears began forming in her pink eyes, and threatened to overflow.

"It wouldn't have done any good…You know that would've made him feel worse…"

Kiki just suddenly hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder and sobbing. He put his arms around her, patting her back. "It's okay…"

"It's not okay…" she choked out.

"It is."

"Maz is gone and there's no one to blame but me…"

"No, you didn't do anything." He tried to explain. "Hunter did."

"I'm supposed to be the one to help everybody, protect my friends…"

"But you can't help everyone every time." Light said, hoping that Kiki would accept that fact.

"I know…but I just feel bad…"

"Well yeah…Maz is going to be changed…maybe permanently…"

"I'll find a way to change him back!" Kiki said, still determined to fix this.

"He probably won't even let you touch him."

"Agh…" She buried her face back into his shoulder, muffling her words. "Why couldn't I have done something? I hate being weak…"

"It's not your fault…" He said once again. "You were made that way…"

"It wasn't Maz's fault that he was made the way he was, either… At least someone cares enough to fix him though…" she sighed sadly.

"I think Hunter's gonna fix him for the worse, though."

"I know…there's nothing we can do now…"

"Yes there is, Hunter forgot to lock us up." Light smirked.

Kiki looked up at him, then smiled happily, the familiar fire of determination returning to her eyes. "Okay, do you have a good plan?"

"Nah," Light shrugged, "I'm just going to break the cell lock."

"Oh…" Kiki rolled her eyes as he just used a laser to break the lock. "That works."

"Yay!" Cten squealed. "We're saved!"

"YAY!" Sam chimed.

"And Aiden saved us!" Cten cheered.

Sam shot her a strange look. "That's not Aiden, that was Light…"

"It was Aiden who called the SIR units!"

"Oh yeah!" Sam grinned at Aiden. "Thanks Aiden!"

Aiden seemed unimpressed. "Welcome."

Cten looked Aiden in the eyes then leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you Aiden." She said with a cute wink.

"Uh…welcome…"

"Okay, so should we find Erin?" Kiki asked.

"We have no idea where she is." Light replied as the others escaped, leaving only him and Kiki.

"We can still try to look for her." Kiki said, still trying to be the hero.

"This building is huge."

"We still have to try…" She said, feeling bad at the thought of leaving behind the person who would have selflessly given her life for any of her friends.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"You don't have to come with me." She said after a long pause. "You can go escape with the others." She then ran down the hallway in the direction she had seen Erin taken.

Light sighed and started walking in that direction to make sure Kiki didn't do anything too horribly reckless.


	24. Chapter 24

Kiki peeked around the corner of a room, and gasped, quickly hiding again once she saw Erin and also, unfortunately, Hunter. She quietly listened to their conversation, though a more accurate word would be 'argument'.

"Reprogram Maz for me." She heard him order. "I hear you're good at that kind of stuff. If you don't, you'll find out that you'd rather do it anyway."

"I ain't doin' crap for you!" Erin spat back.

"Do it." He said firmly. "Or else."

"Or else what, you scum?"

"There's many things I could do." He said as Kiki heard his boots metal sole click against the concrete floors.

"Do your worst." She dared.

Kiki heard a lighter flick, then Hunter's now slightly amused voice. "I could burn you."

Erin hesitated. "I-I won't do it!" Kiki then couldn't resist peeking around the corner to see what was going to happen, thankful that Hunter was faced away from the doorway.

He held the lighter closer to her face so she could feel the heat of it and see how brightly it burned. "You sure?" He asked, knowing fire was her greatest fear.

She tried to scoot her face away a bit, but she was bound in chains with her arms above her head and her ankles chained to the ground so she could barely move an inch. She still glared at him, though fear shone through her bright blue eyes. "I-I'm sure!"

He simply put the flame on her arm, smirking as she bit her lip to keep from crying out, tears running down her face.

Kiki gasped, "Erin…" she whispered quietly.

"Do it." Hunter ordered firmly once more, pressing the lighter harder into her arm.

She screamed loudly in pain, so he sighed and pulled the lighter away, then lit it again. He pressed it to her cheek, scorching it horribly until she finally gave in. "AH! O-OKAY! I'LL DO IT!"

He smirked and put the lighter away. "Thank you."

"Screw you." She said bitterly.

He ignored her and took off her arm shackles and loosened the chain on her ankle shackles so she could go to the table that Maz was laying at. "I already shut him down. Here are the tools you may use." He pointed to a small table of tools. "If you don't fix him the way I want, I _will_ burn you alive."

Erin sighed to calm herself down. "Okay, fine. What do you want this _new Maz_ to be like?"

"What he was supposed to be." An evil smile slipped onto his face as he thought. "The opposite of what he is."

"Okay…" Erin said reluctantly, really not wanting to change Maz but knowing she'd have to. She sighed and whispered silently. "I'm sorry Maz…please forgive me…"

A few minutes later Erin announced that she was finished. Hunter smirked. "Thanks." He hissed sarcastically. "Guards, take her back to the cell." The guards obeyed, but Erin couldn't resist spitting on Hunter one last time before she was roughly dragged away, forcing Kiki to hide when the guards pass her, but she then peeked back around the corner once the guards were out of sight.

He simply wiped it off and turned to Maz. "Maz, turn on." He ordered.

Maz instantly jumped off the table and landed in front of Hunter, saluting, his once bright orange eyes now a dimmer red-orange color. "I am ready to serve you, master." His voice was deeper, more assertive.

Hunter smirked. "Perfect."

"No…" Kiki whispered, almost as if she were trying to convince herself it wasn't real.

"Hm, he looks different." A voice said suddenly behind her.

She jumped and squealed, but luckily didn't scream. She turned around. "Light, don't sneak up on me! …And yeah, he's different, Hunter made Erin reprogram him…"

A hint of concern glinted over his eyes. "…that's bad. Erin's good at that kind of stuff."

Kiki nodded. "Yeah, she probably did more than Hunter ever could've…"

Light just nodded.

"…He's not Maz anymore…"

Light shook his head.

"Let's go find Erin before Hunter or Maz notices us, 'cause who knows how much she heightened his senses…" Kiki suggested.

"He sent her back with guards and by now they probably know everyone escaped, so we have to be careful."

Kiki nodded. "So how do we get past the guards?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I guess sneak, or…distraction? Not much else to do."

"Okay, since sneaking might not work then…" Kiki sighed. "I'll be the distraction while you get Erin."

"You sure?"

Kiki nodded, determined. "Yes."

"Okay." Light looked at her with what seemed to be true caring, the first time she had ever seen anything like that from Light.

She nodded. "I will. Even if I get captured, I want you to just take Erin and go."

He hesitated. "Okay…If you're sure."

"I'm positive." She then jumped out from behind the wall and at the guards, her left arm turning into a gun, shooting a bright flare at the ground in front of them, temporarily blinding them. They stand there stupidly for a moment, wondering what just happened, then they chase after her while she ran at just the right speed to keep them on her tail so they kept chasing her.

Light unlocked the cell door and motioned for Erin to follow. "Hurry, everyone else is already escaping."

Erin nodded and followed him in the direction of the exit. On their way, they look over and see the guards surrounding Kiki. Light stopped and turned to Erin. "You go ahead, keep going that way. I can't let Kiki get captured."

Erin smiled, understanding and ran in the direction of the exit.

One guard picked up Kiki and they began walking back in the direction of Hunter.

Light turned to the guards. "Drop her before I make you." He threatened.

Kiki's face lit up when she saw him, but then the guards burst out in laughter. One even cried out, "HAHAHA! YOU? YOU'RE A PIPSQUEAK!"

Light smirked, now amused as if they just started a game he knew he would win. "I'm gonna kick your ass." He lunged at the guard, punching him in the face, then round house kicking the other one.

"Oh shit!" The last guard, the one holding Kiki, then ran down the hall. Apparently, he had super speed because he was gone in less than a second, but that was no problem for Light. He ran just as fast behind the guard and soon they reached Hunter's office.

Kiki decided to try a last minute escape plan. She opened her mouth wide and latched her teeth into the flesh of her captor's arm. "OW YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He slapped her across the face, sending her half way across the room and causing her to cry out in shock and pain.

That pissed Light off and he tackled the guard to the ground. "Don't touch her!" He warned before punching the guard out cold and going over to Kiki. "Are you okay?

Kiki nodded, though her cheek was bright red and was practically throbbing. She wrapped her arms around Light and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back and then turned to Hunter. "You bastard…"

Hunter simply smirked. "I've already been called that today."

Light growled angrily then lunged at Hunter but then Maz suddenly stepped in front of him and grabbed his fist. "I wouldn't do that."

"Maz!" Kiki cried out, almost sounding happy to see Maz but sat at the same time, knowing it wasn't the Maz they knew.

Maz just ignored her and kept his attention focused on Light. "Step away from Master Hunter."

Light grumbled as he took a step back. "He's no master to me…"

Kiki's face flushed with anger. "Hunter, I can't believe what you made Erin do to him! Agh, you're such a jerk!"

Maz turned toward Kiki. "He made me better. I'm not spineless and weak anymore, and I'm not afraid to see a little –or a lot– of blood." He smiled as if it was something to be proud of.

"You're not better…" she said in a low voice.

"How can you say that?" Maz asked, curious to know her answer, but not curious enough to wait for it. "I'm stronger, not weak…and finally Hunter approves of me. I am better."

"He turned you into a killer, I don't approve of you." She said back, her words like daggers digging into Maz, though his heart was now only a piece of scrap metal to him. "He doesn't care about you, he only uses you We cared about you, but now…"

"I don't need care. I was made to be used." His words were hollow, and had no emotion in them, though they seemed to be expressing everything he was feeling. "And so were both of you. That's why we were created. Not to are, not even to have emotions.

"You're wrong Maz!" Kiki screamed back, as if that would make his words go away.

"No, I'm not." He replied, his voice still as solid as the metal he was created from. "Admit it to yourself."

"No Maz…" She said, quietly now, as if she were about to give up.

"Even Light knows. He's a SPY Unit. All his emotions are fake, made to make him seem real in missions. And you, Kiki…you're just defective. I bet if you asked Erin, she'd fix you too."

"No, I don't want to get 'fixed'! Light's emotions aren't fake! You're lying, you're made to lie! Light, tell him!" She turned to Light helplessly.

Light sighed. "Kiki…my emotions… they are fake. Aiden can change my 'emotion panel' anytime he wants. If he wanted me to be someone else, I would be…"

"N-No…I…" She stopped, she couldn't say any more. She just couldn't. Tears ran down her face as she choked down sobs, causing Maz to smile in success.

Light just glared at him then softened when he turned back to Kiki. "Kiki, it's okay…he's just manipulating you…"

She shook her head. "No, he's right…it's all…a lie… First thing I'm going to do when we get back home is make Erin fix me…"

Light took a step toward her. "You don't need fixing, Kiki, you're perfect the way you are…"

She took a step back, glaring at him. "Shut up…you don't have real emotions…you can't really care about people…" Though her voice was low, her words dripped with anger almost as if it were acid, corroding him away painfully. She ran away, finally letting her sobs run free and finding a place to be alone in a dark corner.

"Kiki, wait-…" She was gone before he could say anything. He turned to Maz. "What the hell is wrong with you? Kiki is supposed to be happy, not like this. I'm not letting you get away with hurting her."

"Then what are you gonna do? You can't kill me." Maz said proudly.

"I'd rather die trying than not try at all…but it will have to wait." He sighed and walked in the direction Kiki went.

Maz smirked as he walked away. "Weak…"


	25. Chapter 25

Light finally found Kiki crying in a corner. He kneeled down in front of her. "Kiki, he may be right in some ways, but he's also wrong…"

She kept staring at the ground beside her to avoid looking at Light at all. "How's he wrong…?"

"You're not defective… and I may have fake emotions, but it doesn't mean some aren't real."

"What kind of emotions are real…?" She asked, forcing herself not to look at him.

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she would look at him. "The feelings I have for you."

She blushed deeply. "Wh-What emotions…?"

"These emotions are real." He leaned forward, closing his eyes and kissing her gently. She was shocked at first, then closed her eyes and let herself slip into the kiss, every moment of it sending a wonderful tingling sensation through her entire body.

After a few minutes he pulled away and smiled. "Now, was that real or fake?"

She blushed, realizing how much she was overreacting earlier. "R-Real…"

He smiled reassuringly. "See? Maz was just trying to make you weak." He then muttered, "And I'm gonna kill him for it…"

Kiki only sighed sadly. "I am weak…"

"No you're not. Don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I say that? I am…it's my emotions… They get in the way…" She looked back at the floor.

"It's better that way." He explained. "It means you have a heart. Maz…his heart has turned really cold."

"If I wasn't so stupid, then Maz would still be Maz!"

"No, you can't change what happened." He took her hand in his. "No one could stop it. You would've been killed."

She only sighed, not believing this. "…Let's just go home…"

"No, I have to handle Maz first. You can go ahead, I'll be right behind you after I destroy him."

Kiki smiled and shook her head. "Okay, fine. But promise me you won't get hurt."

He paused for a moment. "…Sure." He said, knowing that lying for her safety was the best thing to do right now.

Kiki smiled. "Okay. Whoop his butt!" She kissed him one last time, then turned around and walked away.

Light stood in front of Maz. "I'm gonna kick your ass…" he said in a low voice. He lunged at Maz, his fist ready to break his face but then doubled over when a sharp pain shot through his chest. He didn't even bother to look down at the knife in his chest because he knew that would slow him down and that was the last thing he needed right now.

"You can't win, Light. You know that." Maz said, his voice filled with a new strength that just didn't fit him at all.

"I know the odds…" Light said. "I at least want to make you bleed, though." He pulled the knife out of his own chest, grimacing in pain, and threw it at Maz, hitting him right in his shoulder, then jumping out of the way to avoid getting hit again. As he was dodging though, Maz pulled out a laser gun and shot a laser at Light, shooting him several times in the chest and shoulder area and once in the leg. Light attempted to get out his gun and shoot Maz in the head, but he collapsed and missed, shooting Maz in the leg.

Maz smiled, limping over to Light and kicking the gun out of his hand. He smiled as he stood over him. "Well, I guess I win, Light. You put up a good fight, though. I'll make sure to tell Kiki exactly how you died." He then took the knife out of his shoulder and crouched down next to Light, slowly and deliberately stabbing him, making sure to make each stab last as long as possible and make it hurt as much as possible by turning the knife as it went in.

By now Light had lost too much blood to do much of anything, especially cry out in pain. So instead he spit a mouthful of blood in Maz's face before falling unconscious.

He smirked and stood up, kicking Light in the side, breaking a few ribs before walking away, leaving him for the slaves to pick up.

As soon as Maz was gone, Kiki ran out from behind the corner and fell to her knees by Light, propping his head up carefully. "Light, are you still alive…?" she asked, hoping to get a response. When there was none, she put her ear up to his chest, listening for any sign of life. There was a heartbeat, getting steadily slower, but surely it was there. "Ah…what do I do…?" She looked around for any ideas before giving up and doing the only thing she knew would help. She picked him up and ran as fast as she could, then leaped into the air, igniting her rockets and flying into space.


	26. Chapter 26

Kiki set Light down on the couch very gently, the blood stains on the couch being the least of her worries. "AIDEN!" She called out urgently.

In a few seconds, he appeared around the corner. "Yes, Kiki?"

Kiki looks up from Light. "Maz hurt Light and Light's dying!"

Aiden, still calm as always, kneels down next to Light, giving him a thorough examination. After a moment, he turns back to Kiki. "You brought him just in time, he would be dead if you would've brought him 15 minutes late. Get me a First Aid kit. We might actually need two…"

Kiki nodded and ran off, quickly returning with three First Aid kits. Aiden ended up using all of them, and when he finished, Light was almost completely bandaged from the neck down. Aiden looked back at Kiki. "He may sleep for a while, his energy is drained big time. I'd give him about 24 hours before he wakes up."

Kiki nodded sadly, then spoke softly, more to herself than to Aiden. "I should have stopped him from fighting Maz…"

"He would have anyway, too much pride and competition in him." He replied, plainly.

"I guess you're right…" She sighed.

Aiden decided that it was time to leave her and Light alone, since the quieter it was the better he could rest and heal. "Tell me if anything changes, I'll be in my room." He said before striding out of the room.

Kiki laid down next to Light, holding his hand and choking down tears. "I'm sorry Light…"

A whole day passed before Light woke up. He propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed his head with his other hand. "Ugh…I feel like crap." He announced to no one in particular.

Kiki looked away from the TV and beamed with joy. "You're awake!" She hugged him tightly and he put an arm around her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. The way her eyes lit up with joy and relief, he couldn't help to at least smirk.

"Did everyone get out okay?" he asked, mostly worried about the others more than he was about himself.

"Yes, everyone's safe thanks to you…"

Light sighed and looked down. "…Sorry I didn't keep my promise…I knew I wouldn't…" He didn't want to look up, he just hoped that her reaction wasn't too bad.

Her voice was filled with sadness, regret, and worry. "It's okay…as long as you're okay now…"

He nodded. "I'm okay…" He assured. "Well, except for being stabbed in basically every place he didn't shoot me…" He smirked at his joke, but when he realized that it didn't lighten the mood, he quickly dropped the smirk. "…I thought I was dead…" He said, his voice low.

Kiki looked back into his eyes, realizing he actually felt bad. "I stayed behind to watch, knowing you'd do something stupid like trying to get yourself killed." She explained slowly. "When Maz left, I took you here and had Aiden patch you up…"

He sighed, then retorted sarcastically. "Greeaat…"

"Why don't you sound happy…?"

His voice now sounded angry, resentful even. "I was supposed to die."

Kiki was shocked. "But…I saved you…I didn't want you to die…"

"I'd rather have died than come back defeated…" He replied, almost (but not quite) realizing how selfish and self-centered that sounded.

"You're ego is too big…" Kiki complained. "You'll have to deal with it, because I won't let anything bad happen to you!" She said, determined.

"You can't say that, I go on life risking missions almost every week."

Her determination dropped slightly and she had to think a moment before replying. "Well, yeah…but when you get back from each and every mission, you better be in one piece and alive!"

Light smirked, now through with serious talking. "What if I come back missing an arm or two?"

"Then you'll wish you'd died rather than having to listen to me nag you!"

This made Light laugh.

Kiki laughed a little too, but soon it faded back into sadness. "So, uh, when you kissed me back on Hunteria…what kind of feelings were you talking about, exactly? Did you mean that you actually…love me…?"

He sighed, almost dreamily yet thoughtfully. "It's what I feel when you walk in the room, smile, and everything else others think is normal, when actually it's beautiful to me. Of course I love you…"

Her cheeks flared bright pink. "I love you too, Light…"

He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, since he couldn't sit up very well yet. Kiki smiled gently and brushed some of his flaxen hair out of the way of his eyes and smiled gently, though her voice was soft and. "I don't want you to do anything completely stupid, like fighting Maz, ever again…"

"No promises…" he said, the slightest hint of a smile on his face, though it was not quite happy.

"Light…" She pressed.

He sighed, deciding that he'd rather give in than argue. "Okay, I'll _try_ not to."

She smiled sweetly. "Good enough." Light half smiled back at her before his face fell back into his usual facial expression.

"So what now? Are you two deeply, truly in wuuuuuuuuuuv?" They both looked up to see Trek standing in the doorway.

Light smirked. "Don't be jealous."

Trek laughed sarcastically. "Why would I be jealous!"

"You secretly want me." Light said, sticking out his tongue.

"I do not!" Trek said, suddenly a bit too defensive. "Why do you lie!"

"Why are you so defensive…?"

"Because you're lying!

Light rolled his eyes. "Dude, it was a joke. You have no sense of humor."

It took a moment for Trek to realize it, and then another moment for her to think of what to say. "…You're the one to talk." She pouted and walked away.

"Well…" Kiki said after a moment. "That was weird."

"Well, it's because it's true." He explained. "Remember when you tried to turn her back on and she was all over me? It was because you accessed a part of her that she keeps hidden."

Kiki nodded. Just then, Hari walked in and sat on the couch next to Kiki and began to watch cartoons. Light sighed. "This show is stupid. I'm going to my room." He got up, in pain but hiding it as he slightly limped to his room. Kiki decided not to follow him since she thought it was best for him to rest for a little while.


	27. Chapter 27

Mecca looked at the child in front of her, he was approximately as physically mature as a 6 year old human.

"So, Mecca," He pressed, sounding about as sane as Zim used to be, "what'd they do to you when they captured you!"

She just looked at him with an expression on her face that clearly could not be describing her thoughts any better. _What the hell is with this kid? _"…What're you talkin' 'bout?"

Clyde ignored the question and continued on. "I bet they did HORRIBLE THINGS!"

She just rolled her eyes. "If by 'horrible things', you mean savin' my life? Then yes, it was _awful_."

"What do you mean?" The kid looked at her as if she had just tried to say the Russian alphabet. "Hunter said that they captured you and hurt you!"

She almost laughed. "Hunter? Ha, he's like a total hater. He's the one startin' all this shiz that ended up killin' almost everyone and everything. He's just a total power-spaz."

The kid looked horribly confused. "So…they weren't hurting you…?"

"No!" She sighed and rubbed her temples for a moment. "Who are you anyway, kid?"

"I'm your brother!" He cried out. "Do you not remember me! I look just like you! Only in small boy form…" He said, motioning toward their strangely teal skin, inversed eye color, and swirling complicated antennae that were much different from regular Irkens.

"Hm…" She pondered for a moment. "I thought it was just a coincidence…" The boy's eyes shined with hope, but that was crushed after a moment of her thinking. "I don't have a brother!"

"Yes! You do!" He argued back, getting impatient.

"NO! I don't!"

The boy screamed with fear and anger. "AH! Hunter was right! They wiped your memory!"

"What!" She just gave him an annoyed look, as if he was a restless mental person who was just sputtering nonsense. "I have never had a bro! Ever! You're gettin' creepy, yo…"

He rummaged through his nearby desk and finally found what he was looking for. He placed a photograph in her hands. It had a young boy, who was maybe three years old, and it had a girl who was about nine. "Don't you remember…?" He asked, almost begging her to remember.

She studied the picture for a moment. It did look a lot like them, but that wasn't his question. "Uh…no."

He sighed. "I guess you don't remember anything, not even our parent's death…"

"I know both my parents are dead…" She said slowly.

"Do you remember how?"

"In an accident."

"No…" The boy looked down. "Daddy went off to war and Mommy died of a sickness a few months later…"

Mecca scoffed. "Maybe your parents, dude, but not mine. Their ship crashed and I never heard from them again…"

"If you want a DNA test to prove we're siblings-"

"I know we're not, yo! Don't touch me!" She was even shocked by how disgusted she sounded, but she didn't show it.

"Mecca…" He pleaded, "Please…"

"Wait," She paused to think of something, "how do you know my name in the first place! This is weird…I know I don't have an family…I've always been alone…"

"You must've had your memory wiped…" Clyde said, more to himself than to Mecca.

"I have all my memory!" She repeated.

"Then you must have fake memories…a high fever will do that to our kind, something to do with rearranging the brain cells or something…anyway, have you had a high fever? Any kind of sickness?"

"The last time I was sick was during the Virus, when it gave me the flu but killed everyone else."

"That it, it must've messed with your head…"

She glared daggers at him, finally getting fed up with his crap. "Are you saying I'm messed up in the head! That's not nice, yo, someone should've taught you some manners."

"No! I-" He sighed and hung his head, speaking in short sentences as if he was trying not to cry. "…just forget it and leave…I thought that we would be happy once I found you but just…forget it…"

She felt bad for making the kid feel this way so she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be upset…I bet you'll find your sister…"

The kid backed away from her and shouted through his angry tears. "You're my sister! I hate you now! Leave!" He then ran like a 6 year old to his room, crying the entire way.

"Even if I am your sister, it's not my fault I don't remember!" She shouted back, "Tell me when you calm down and are ready to be mature!"

Mecca walked in the front door, wiping her muddy combat boots on the rug, though not very well because she still tracked mud onto the carpet. She went straight to Cten's room, grumbling to herself before plopping down on Cten's bed to talk. "That kid kidnapped me just to say I was his sister, who apparently lost her memory then he told me to leave 'cause he hated me. That's messed up, yo. I just don't understand kids."

"Uh-huh…" Cten said, looking up at Mecca past the top of her notebook she was writing and doodling in.

"I've never had a brother…" Mecca continued, "I'm an only child…"

Cten set her book and pencil down on the table beside her. "Well, being a telepath and all, if you let me then I can see if you memory was messed with."

Mecca nodded. "Great, then I can give the kid real proof."

"Now just relax your mind." Cten said, crawling forward, standing on her knees behind Mecca and placing her fingers on Mecca's temples. Mecca nodded slightly and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Cten took her hands off and spoke up. "…The kid was right. If you want, I may be able to resurface some memories."

Mecca nodded, then thought for a minute. "It won't have any side effects, will it…?"

"Overwhelming emotions as memories resurface, but that's it."

Mecca nodded. "Okay…that doesn't seem too bad…"

Cten nodded and placed her fingers back on her temples. "I'm only gonna bring back a few important memories one at a time, because it takes a lot of my energy and it may take your energy since there'll be a lot of emotions. Now relax your mind again.

_Age 4_

_I look at him excitedly. It's a baby boy, Daddy had told me so. I look over the edge of the crib at him. He's so tiny! Was I that tiny? I hold Mommy's hand. She's in bed asleep, Daddy says she's tired from the baby, but that's okay. I smile at her and kiss her cheek, then kiss my fingers and reach through the bars of the crib, pressing my fingers softly against the sleepy baby's cheek, delivering the kiss. I wave bye-bye to baby Clyde and hold Daddy's hand as we go read stories together in my favorite rocking chair in the living room with the radio softly playing happy orchestra music. When our favorite song comes on, I urge Daddy up and we dance a ballroom dance together, my small feet on top of his as he leads me in a dance meant for a princess._

_Age 9_

_I run and laugh, the Frisbee flying over my head and landing in the bush. "Good one, Clyde!" I grab it out of the bush and gently toss it to my younger brother. He smiles and rushes after it, catching it with ease, since that was an easy throw. I hear Dad tell us to say cheese so I tackle Clyde, careful not to hurt him, and we lay in the grass, huge smiles on our faces as Dad snaps the photo. I then attack Clyde with my fingers. "Here's the tickle monster!" I yell, tickling his sides playfully and laughing and growling at the same time as he squeals with laughter. After he becomes blue in the face I let him take a breather and we turn on our backs to look at the clouds. I name different shapes I see, but he only sees cotton balls. I smile, he's only 3 years old anyway, he doesn't know much. The sun sets and Daddy gives us the picture from earlier, and we smile because we can't help it, we look so happy in the picture that it just seems contagious. Mommy tells us it's time to go inside, so I pick up my sweet brother, kissing him on the cheek and taking him to our shared room and read him a bedtime story, his favorite one about a hero who frees an entire planet of captured villagers from an evil man wanting to take over the world. He recites the beginning with me, he knows the story so well from having heard it so many times, yet he enjoys it so many times. But by the middle he begins to stumble with words, either from sleepiness taking over him or that he's usually so sleepy at this time that he just never had learned the words. By the end of the story, he's always silent except for the soft breathing of his sleep. I kiss him on the forehead and turn off the lights, only the dinosaur nightlight giving off a soft blue and purple light. I climb under my own sheets, covering myself entirely so that I could read my book with a flashlight without disturbing my sleeping brother. Soon Mom comes in and tells me it's time for bed. I put away the book and flashlight and rub my face in my pillow, a habit I've always had before going to sleep. Mom rubs my back as she sings a soft lullaby that she's always sang to me since I was a baby before going to sleep. Her voice, it's beautiful. Mom is beautiful. I want to be just like her when I grow up. If my voice doesn't end up as beautiful as hers, I can still be a rapper. Those are my last thoughts before I drift into sleep, lost in a sea of notes sung by the most beautiful Sirens in my sweetest dreams._

"Wow…" Mecca said softly. "Even my parents in my memory was wrong…" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped her dripping nose on her sleeve. "How could I have forgotten them…?"

Cten rubbed Mecca's temples to calm her. "It's okay, Mecca…" She said in a soft voice.

"He's my brother…the whole life I thought I had…was fake…" Mecca wiped her tears with one sleeve, her nose with the other. "…everything was…"

Cten sighed, she hated when people cried, but it couldn't be helped. "Just a few more…"

_Age 9½_

_I look up at Daddy, he looks brave in his uniform. I hug him tightly, though. He's going away to fight in the war. Clyde hugs his leg, since he is still much shorter than our father. Tears are flowing down everyone's cheeks. There's a chance that he may not come back, but now is not the time to think of that. It is pushed in the back of my mind and I hug Daddy tighter, burying my face in his shirt to hide the tears. I look up at his face and asked him a question that no one had dared to ask. "Daddy…you promise you'll come back…right…?" He simply doesn't answer, he gets down on one knee and gives me and Clyde a gentle lecture about strength, bravery, and taking care of Mommy. Soon there's a hard knock on the door and I know it's the people to take Daddy to the war. We all hug him one last time, say out goodbyes, and watch him as he's led away in a big military car. Mommy tells us that we should go play in our rooms, and we do, only we don't play. I turn up the radio in my room to play the song that Daddy used to dance with me to. I stand up and hold out my hands for Clyde and we dance, we dance until we can't anymore. Our legs are sore so we lay in bed and I sing for him the lullaby that Mommy sings to us, and then we sing together an off-key version of the duet songs that Mommy and Daddy used to sing during happy times, or even sad to cheer us up. They sang so perfectly, but we're still young, I'm sure we'll improve. We'll surely improve, and when Daddy comes home, we can sing for him. He'll be so proud it'll bring tears to his eyes. Happy tears, of course. I don't want any more sad tears, not now, not ever. It gets late and so I sing the sad lullaby that Mom sings, and we soon fall asleep in the same bed. I kiss Clyde's forehead and smile happily. We'll be a happy family, and when Daddy gets home, we'll be a whole family again. I'm sure of it._

_Age 10_

_I laugh and put another block on top of our tall building. It's almost as tall as me, so I have to build it from now on while Clyde hands me the final block. I smile and grab the video camera. I smile and ask if he's ready. He nods and pulls on the hood of his dinosaur jacket, so he looks like Godzilla. I push the button to record. I laugh as he stomps on the building, pushing it over and chewing on the pieces, growling and roaring like a giant monster the entire time. I laugh and say one of my trademark phrases. "That was so gangsta, yo!" Just then there's a hard knock on the door. I open the door to see two men in military uniforms. I smile and ask them excitedly if Dad was coming home now. Their facial expressions grew more grim and one even had a tear roll down his cheek. They asked if my mother was home so I called for Mom. When she came, she invited the two men into the house and we all sat down in the living room. I had yet to see Daddy. Surely that's why they came here, to bring Daddy home. I can't think of any other reason. I listen to what they have to say and suddenly regret having ever listened, having ever let Daddy leave in the first place. They announced that my father was missing in action two months ago. They tell us that after two months, they had no choice but to assume him dead. My mother clutched her chest, repeating "Oh God…" over and over again as she began to sob. I felt a small being cling to me, and looked down to see Clyde bury his face in my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my torso tightly He was sobbing loudly. I couldn't cry. I was too much in shock. I yell at them. I yell at them for letting Daddy die. I yell at them that just because he's gone, they don't have the right to assume that he died. I yell at them because I was mad at Daddy. I yell at them that he promised. He promised me that he would come home, safe and alive. We were going to be a happy family. Again, they apologize for our loss and hand my mother a tissue. She thanks them and they leave. They drive away in the same car that Daddy had drove away in that same day. I begin to sing the lullaby, though my voice cracks since I am choking down tears. Clyde calms down almost instantly, his breaths occasionally ragged with the occasional hiccup from sobbing so much. I stroke his hair, I rub his back, I sing softly and soon even his breathing softens. Not Mommy's though, she continues crying. Daddy, if you can hear me up there in heaven, I love you. I don't know why you had to leave, but I know it was for a reason. I'll see you someday. It may be a long time, but someday, we'll be a happy family again…_

_Age 10½ _

_Mom has been sick for months. A week after we were told about Daddy's…you know…she came down with a bad sickness. We don't have enough money for a doctor, not anymore. Mommy had to quit her job because she can't work and since Daddy's not in the military anymore (since he actually can't be…) then we stopped receiving money from that, which was considered his job. I'm lying about my age, saying I'm 16, to get a job. No one really cares in this town anyway, I'm just another dirty poor child who people can use as just more work. I work sewing clothes for a filthy shop that everyone knows uses child labor, but like I said, no one really cares. No one's ever cared, no one but Mommy and Daddy that is. I fill the bowl with cold water and put a washcloth in it, but when Clyde ran into her, she spilled it all over the kitchen floor and on her and on Clyde. She was about to scold him but realized that he was crying uncontrollably. She calmed him until he was calm enough to talk. He told her that Mommy wasn't waking up. I tell him to wait there and rush to her room, fearing the worst. My heart pounds all the way, my gut twists into a pretzel, a lump in my throat and my eyes burn. It's the same feeling I got when the military men told us Daddy was gone. This can't happen again, we can't be alone. I slam open the door and rush over to Mom, feeling her forehead. My face pales at what I felt. Her fever is definitely reduced, not only that but it's almost below normal. I hold her hand and stroke her face, telling her softly that it's time to wake up. After five minutes of this, I realize she won't. Maybe the fever had put her into a coma. I hope not, but it's better than the other option. I lay my head on her mother's chest, hoping for a sign of life. Nothing. Silence. I hear a scream of anger, of pain, a scream that pierces the silence like a knife through her mother's favorite sweet bread. I soon realize that it's my own scream. I sob loudly by Mom's bed. Then, Clyde comes in and asks what was wrong. I can't tell him, but by not answering his question, I gave him all the answer he needed. His face drained of color and his eyes widened with fear. I went over to him and hug him and we both cry. When I calm enough to have a voice, I sing the lullaby that Mom always sang. It may have been in my head, but I swore I heard Mom singing it with me. Maybe she's now an angel. I bet she's a beautiful angel. I know it…_


	28. Chapter 28

_Age 10½ _

_I sit by the bed and think, what are we going to do with the dead body? We have to give her a funeral. Our own funeral. I tell Clyde that we need a shovel, some large tombstone-like rocks, and some paint. It won't be fancy, but it's the best we can do. We use the paint to write our parents' names on the rocks and we go outside, taking turns digging a large hole to lay Mother in. While it's Clyde's turn to dig the last of the grave, I wander off to the nearby field and pick some flowers to lay on top. Once it's finished I carry Mom out to and place her in the hole. She looks peaceful, like she's sleeping. Clyde and I say prayers, say our final goodbyes, and then I bury her because Clyde is too busy crying. We then place the tombstone for Mother at the head of her grave and place flowers on top. We then place Father's tombstone next to it. We say our goodbyes and a prayer for him and place down the last of the flowers. We're on our own now._

_Age 12_

_I look at my watch. Where is he? He was supposed to be home at 3 but now it's already dark. I walk outside and see the town light up suddenly. I scream as I realize that those aren't lights, those are bombs. The town is being attacked. I scream for Clyde. Where the hell is he! I scream again and then see Clyde running as fast as he can, carrying three loaves of bread and struggling to run with his heavy backpack full of stolen jars of milk. I rush him to the basement and lock the doors. He begins to try to tell me not to be angry, but I hug him and cry. I'm so relieved he's home. Clyde, I love you. I tell him that, and I tell him I never want him to worry me like that again. He apologizes, but I can't hear it very well over the rumbling going on above ground. I hug him tight and he buries his face in my shoulder, like he always does when he's scared. I hum a familiar lullaby in his ear and he calms down a little, but holds on tighter. After a while we grow used to it and begin eating bread, though we still stay huddled together. After an hour, there's silence. I order Clyde to stay here and he reluctantly behaves. I unlock the door and peer out, as far as I can see there's nothing but ruins. The sky is colored a fiery maroon and the temperature has risen at least fifty degrees. The air smells foul, like death and sickness. _So…_ I think to myself, _this is Hunter's last strike against this planet?_ I feel my own temperature rise, and I can no longer stand. I see only black. I feel nothing, except for the weight lifted off of my legs. I must have passed out. I hear Clyde's voice._

"Stay here! I'll go get help!"

Cten opened her eyes and saw Mecca crying so hard she couldn't speak.

"That's all the memories I could revive…" She looked at Mecca with sad eyes then sat down next to her, hugging her tightly. "It's okay…"

Soon her cries of emotional agony are reduced to a quiet sob. "I-I have to go back to talk to him…" She said quietly.

Cten smiled gently. "Way to do the right thing."

She looked around, the house was quiet. She found the boy sitting in his room, looking at the photo and building blocks into the same way that they made it when they were younger, humming the same tune.

"Hey…" Mecca said. "You…You are my brother…I got all my memories back…I can't believe I forgot all of it…"

Clyde looked up with shock for a moment, then jumped up and hugged Mecca tightly. "I'm glad you remember… Hunter's a big fat meanie…"

Mecca smiled kindly. "Yes he is…"

"I'm going to take over the world to get revenge on him!" Clyde said excitedly.

Mecca laughed and patted his head. "Not until you're older… If he's even still alive then."

"I say we just shoot him when he's an itty bitty baby." Cten suggested as they were planning a way to end Hunter's reign of terror.

Sam screamed out in horror. "No! How could you shoot a poor defenseless baby! Shoot him when he's older but still vulnerable, like when he's 10 or 12." She then got another idea. "…Or don't shoot him at all… Caed hasn't done anything evil yet!"

"Oh yeah…killing Hunter will mean that Caed's never born…" Cten said, pretending she had no clue.

"Cten! You promised!" Sam screamed.

"You got a better idea, then!"

Sam thought for a moment. "…maybe he can change?"

"Hoe?" Cten asked, obviously believing that could never happen. Ever.

"I don't know…like…" She was quiet for a moment. "It could happen!"

"Not good enough." Cten said, silencing Sam. She turned to Aiden. "Aiden, any ideas?"

"I go with your plan to destroy him while he's weak…but it could have side effects that would be bad…" He replied. "Other than that, there's not much else to do but kill him."

"Yeah, wait…" She looked at him curiously. "What kind of side effects?"

He sighed, as if by the fact that she didn't notice made her annoyingly dense. "When someone is killed in the past, it doesn't mean someone won't notice. If a younger Sam sees him dead or he 'disappears' from her life, she would probably be traumatized, seeing she would have no one to take care of her. Also, Earth would be well, everyone alive. So a lot of good things would come out of it, but also some bad."

Cten pondered this for a moment. "I got a solution to Sam being an orphan. We just get rid of Hunter before he kills their parents!"

Sam thought about that for a moment then stared at Cten in horror. "…What!"

Cten realized what she had said an lowered her head, cursing to herself.

"What do you mean Hunter killed my parents! He wouldn't do that! He wouldn't! I know he wouldn't!"

Cten sighed at her denial and retaliated with sarcasm. "_Nooo_, Hunter would _never_ kill _anyone_!"

Sam looked ready to slap her. "Shut up! He would never kill our own parents! He isn't _that_ cruel! He isn't! He was nice when I was little!"

"Why don't you ask him yourself!" Cten yelled, roughly shoving her phone into Sam's hand angrily, without meaning to.

Sam looked at it for a moment, slightly regretting having it come to this. "…Fine. I will… I know he didn't do it…" She dialed the number and paused another moment before pressing the Call button. Before he could even ask who it was she asked the question. "Hey, Hunter…You didn't kill Mom and Dad…did you…?"

There was a long pause before Hunter replied. "…Who told you?"

"Cten! But it doesn't matter because you didn't do it, right!"

Hunter sighed and paused again. "…Yes, Sam. I did. They were in the way of your…training."

Sam looked as if her entire childhood was just then crushed. "W-What…?" She then got a look of rage in her eyes. "No! It's not true! It can't be!" She threw the phone against the wall hard and ran to her room, hiding her face so no one would see the tears that were obviously there.

Cten slowly got up and walked over to the phone, picking it up and turning it off. She turned to Aiden. "Well, that went well…"

Aiden glared at her sarcasm. "Sure it did…"

Cten looked at him silently. "I've never seen her like that before… Should I go talk to her…?"

"Unless you just want to give her some alone time, but this could be a good chance to kill Hunter."

She sighed. "Yeah… Anything else we should change from the past? My time traveling power works for 24 hours and then it takes a year to recharge."

"You could stop Sprint from killing your mom."

She nodded. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Though now it's probably going to change everything so we should say goodbye to everyone since most of our friends we have now never would've met us without Hunter…"

"Yeah... You wouldn't have met Mecca or Sam and when you stop Sprint, you probably wouldn't even leave the Massive when you were older in the first place. I don't think any of us would've met without Sprint and Hunter…"

"Yeah…" Cten agreed sadly, sitting next to him. "But it's for the better of the Universe…and it's my duty as the Irken Princess to do what's best for the Universe…"

Aiden nodded in agreement, actually looking sad for once. "Yes, you have to think about everyone before yourself… Goodbye Princess."

"Goodbye Aiden… Thank you for everything you've done for me…" She then leaned forward, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. After a moment, she pulled away.

"You're welcome. You better go say goodbye to the others." Aiden suggested.

Cten nodded and got up, slowly walking out of the room.

She knocked on Sam's door and walked in. "Hey Sam…?"

Sam looked up, her face red and her eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying so hard. "Y-Yeah…?"

Seeing Sam like this made a fire burn in Cten's heart. A fire of determination and anger. "I'm going to fix everything!" She said, her voice full of confidence. "I'm going to save your parents too, but that means this is…goodbye…forever…"

"…I knew you'd do it…" Sam said, looking down. "…I'll miss you…even though I won't remember you…" She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "…It's the best choice, Hunter ruined this Universe…"

Cten nodded and they hugged.

"When are you leaving…?" Sam asked. "Maybe we could all get together one more time before you leave, like one big family…"

Cten nodded. "We could play a few games and such, one last night. Forgetting our differences and being a real family."

Sam smiled sadly. "Yeah…" Cten stood up off the bed and held her hand out to help Sam up and they went to the living room with everyone to talk about it.


	29. Chapter 29

They had a lot of fun. They had played a bunch of games, talked about fun times in the past, and even laughed about mistakes they had made together and were now getting ready to watch a movie.

Cten held the movie in her hand and then got a smile on her face. "Okay, before we start the movie, I got an idea. Since most of us won't know each other by this time tomorrow, we should each make a confession or say something we've wanted to say, whether we know it or not, but never had a chance to say it."

Sam decided to say hers first. "Well okay…Cten…every morning –for some reason– I accidentally drop your toothbrush in the toilet…and then I put it back…"

Cten's eyes widened. "W-WHAT! NOT THAT KIND OF CONFESSION!"

Kiki laughed nervously before changing the subject to calm Cten down. "How about you, Star. You try a confession. I think Cten was hoping for some warm and fuzzy feelings and a heartfelt confession."

Star nodded. "Well…I know you guys see my emotions change a lot…well, that's because I'm an Emotion Control Unit…Maz used to control my emotions, which used to change how Sam acted…it was one of Hunter's plans…that's all…"

"Yeah!" Cten cheered, smiling to cheer up Star. "That's the kind of confession I was looking for!"

Trek looked unusually sad. "Too bad we won't exist tomorrow…" She said quietly, though everyone heard her. "No Hunter means no Star, no Maz…No Cten needing a mission, so no need for me…there's my confession."

Star looked shocked for a moment, then accepted it and hugged Trek, laying her head on her shoulder. "Yeah…any of us made by Hunter won't exist…"

"Okay…Aiden…" Cten looked at him. "Your turn…"

Aiden sighed. "Well, I have a tattoo –it's not actually a tattoo but that's the easiest thing to call it– but Sprint saw it. When people see my "tattoo" , I have to kill them…and I couldn't do that, since I'm supposed to protect the Princesses…So I "passed on" the anger and urge to kill to Sprint…"

Cten looked at him with mixed emotions. "You…You what…? So…it's your fault…? It's your fault my sister is the way she is…?"

Aiden looked down and nodded. "…Maybe so… So what you really need to do is stop her from seeing the tattoo…"

Cten smiled sadly. "At least it makes it a bit easier now that I know what I have to do, I guess…" Aiden just nodded in response. Cten turned to Kiki, "Your turn."

"Well, mine's more like a final goodbye than a confession…" She grabbed Light's hand, interlacing their fingers. "Light, I love you so much… No matter what, I will try my hardest not to forget you…"

Light smiled a little and kissed her on the forehead gently. "Same here, Kiki… I love you too…"

"Aww, how sweet! Okay, now I guess I'll go…" She took a deep breath and sighed, turning to Aiden. "I love you, Aiden…"

"Cten…" He said quietly. "I love you too…"

Cten sat next to Aiden, laying her head on his shoulder. "Okay, anyone else for a confe-"

Suddenly, Zim grabbed Sam by the shoulders and kissed her deeply.

Sam blushed deeply and her eyes widened as Cten cheered. "Yeah! Way to go, bro!"

Zim ended the kiss and smiled at her. "So, how'd that make you feel?" He asked, staring deeply into her eyes.

She stuttered for a moment before answering. "…I can't explain what I feel…"

He seemed puzzled. "Is that good…?"

She smiled at him. "Very good."

Zim smiled and picked Sam up, sitting in one of the chairs with her in his lap.

Cten got up and put in the movie. "Okay, let's end this wonderful night with a movie!"

"Okay!" Sam agreed. "What kind of movie?"

"A horror movie!"

"Awesome!"

Light smirked and turned to Kiki. "Don't get scared…"

"No promises," she smiled, "but if I do, then I know you'll be there to hold me."

Cten began the movie and sat back down next to Aiden, looking up into his eyes. "Aiden…do you think you'll still be our body guard when everything changes…?"

"Yes, probably."

"Will you still love me, since you won't remember any of this…?"

He smiled. "We'll just have to see."

"Just in case, let's make tonight a night to remember…" She leaned forward and kissed him, holding him tightly.

Suddenly, the killer popped up on the TV, screaming like a maniac.

Kiki buried her face further in Light's chest and he smiled, putting a protective arm around her. "Told you you'd get scared…" He whispered.

Zim also screamed, holding on to Sam even tighter, making her laugh even harder.

Soon, the movie ended. Cten and Aiden were making out the whole time so they didn't even watch it, Kiki got scared so often that Light had to hide her eyes, and Zim failed to get to second base with Sam.

"Well…" Sam said sadly, pushing Zim's hand away from her boobs once again. "I guess this is it…"

Cten nodded. "I'll do my mission in the morning. Who knows, I may remember everything and I may try to get most of us back together."

Sam smiled, though it was obviously hopeless. "Yeah, that'd be cool…"

"Now, we should all get some rest." Cten suggested. "There's going to be a big day tomorrow."

Zim smiled slyly. "Hey, Sam, wanna sleep with me?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Hmmm… If you promise not to try anything."

"Aww…Okay…" Zim smiled and let Sam by the hand to their room.

Kiki cuddled with Light in his bed and he held her close to her, kissing her on the forehead and they whispered 'Good night' to each other.

Cten kissed Aiden again as they laid in his bed. "Goodnight, Princess…" He said softly.

Sam felt a hand squeeze her breast. "Seriously!" She said, unimpressed.

"Sorry…" Zim apologized, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" She said back before falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Cten looked at the bed beside her, it was empty. Aiden must've already woken up. She got up and went to the kitchen. Sam was eating cereal, Light and Kiki were on the couch watching TV, and Aiden was making himself toast. They all turned to look at Cten when she walked in.

"Well guys…" she said to them all, "I think it's time for me to go…"

Sam hugged Cten one last time. "Okay…" she said sadly, "I'll miss you…" She let go of Cten and looked at everyone in the room. "…all of you…"

"I'll miss you too." Cten replied, smiling. She went around the house, giving everyone a hug and saying last goodbyes. She hugged Aiden last, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"This really isn't goodbye for us," he said, "but we may not be together…"

Cten nodded and kissed him one last time.

Kiki looked at Light, trying not to cry. He kissed her softly. "Goodbye, Kiki…" he whispered.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face in his shirt, finally crying. "I'm scared…"

He put an arm around her. "You'll be fine… I promise that Zena won't let you get hurt…"

Sam hugged Zim, putting her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you…"

He hugged her back protectively. "I'll miss you too…"

She let go of him, but didn't let go of his hand. "Bye, Cten…"

She waved to her, tears down her cheeks as she vanished, seemingly into thin air.

She looked into the crib of the evil young boy. He was sleeping. How could something that sweet grow up to be something as horrid as what Hunter was. She gently touched his cheek and he smiled. He gurgled as if he was having a good dream.

"I'm sorry hunter…" She said softly as she put a pillow over the infant's face tightly, He began crying and screaming, but all sound was absorbed by the soft pillow. He struggled weakly, not yet knowing how to use his limbs as they flailed around wildly. She tightened the pillow, hoping for his cries of fear to quiet, tears rolling down her cheeks as the now weaker child put his hand on her wrist. Soon, even that went limp, slowly losing grip and falling beside his face. She took off the pillow and set it back where it was so no one got suspicious. She looked at the baby once more, he looked like he was sleeping. He was having a sad dream, but it was going to get better as he went to Heaven…

She was in the Massive, where Sprint was only 3 years old and learning to walk and open doors. She turned invisible as she noticed the 3 year old Sprint wobble into the hallway and almost to the bathroom where Aiden was taking a shower with his tattoo uncovered. Sprint reached for the door, but then felt a hand that wasn't there around her wrist. She looked shocked, but pulled away her hand and ran off, confused. From then on, she never walked in on Aiden, she was afraid of the invisible hand so she always knocked before entering a room. Without Aiden's killer instinct inside of her, she grew up to be a normal Princess, just like Cten and they kept both their parents, who soon happily adopted Zim from the nearby orphanage.


	31. Credits

Credits:

Character owners~

GirPiggy:

Aim, Ali, Ame, Cten, Drue, Erin, Fire, Hari, Heta, Hi, Jude, Kat, Ki, Mae, Miu, Nemo, Nova, Redi, Sadiki, Sii, Tae, Tek, Trek

Alyssamre:

Aiden, Arline, Caed, Hunter, Light, Maz, Mecca, Sadiki, Sprint, Star

Supersonicgirl79135:

Don, Farggo, Kiki, Linux, Melissa, Sprint, Zena

InvaderChar

Char, Kiwi

Jhonen Vasquez

Dib, Gaz, Gir, Purple, Red, Zim

Plot by:

Alyssamre, GirPiggy

Thank you for reading, thank you to all fans for your support!

Book 5: A New Beginning will be posted soon, keep an eye out for it!

Author's Note:

(if there's anything I forgot, or got wrong please let me know and I will correct it because it's pretty late and I'm tired)


End file.
